ISLAND DREAMS REALLY
by Bree51
Summary: THIS IS AN AU. SET IN THE REAL WORLD. THIS IS NOT YOUR CLASSIC TWO PEOPLE STRANDED ON AN ISLAND STORY. THIS MIGHT MAKE YOU HUNGRY?
1. Chapter 1

31

31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY. I MAKE NO MONEY FOR THIS AND THAT SUCKS.

ISLAND DREAMS REALLY

Ororo Munroe could not believe she was in this predicament. This could not be happening to her. This stuff only happened in very old movies or on bad made for TV movies for has been actors. She looked around the island. How could she have listened to Betsey. Why didn't she just say no like a person with common sense would have done. Never listen to Betsey.

Betsey always gave her the worst advice. That should have woken Ororo up. Through the years Betsey was always wrong. Like she was wrong about T'challa being a good man to date. He dumped her after six months for his ex Monica.

Or Luke being a stand up guy. He cheated on Ororo with Jessica and to make matters worse knocked Jessica up. Date Pietro he's a straight arrow. Until he decided to come out of the closet after just two dates. The kisses on her cheek should have been a clue. That was awkward. Ororo shook her head. Why the hell did she ever listen to Betsey?

She looked around at the island she was now stranded on. Around her was some of the debris of the small sailing ship she had gone on with that captain whom she really didn't like. Well not really dislike. He just had a wild look about him that she really didn't care for. Those mutton chops were kind of odd in this day and age. They could've been trimmed down some. Hairy men were always a turn off for Ororo.

Her best friend Betsey had insisted Ororo take the two hour trip around the islands while she and her beau Warren went on their drawn out shopping tour. Ororo hated those. Besides she didn't want to be a third wheel. So she agreed to go on that 'looks a little rundown ship' on a tour around the islands with the gruff faced hairy sea captain. Didn't surprise her she was the only one taking the tour. This was the lull before the tourist season began. Best discount air and hotel prices ever.

Ororo made out her oversized shoulder bag and some trunks that were on the ship. Luckily she recalled tying the rope Captain Howlett gave her to the trunks. That freak storm came out of nowhere. It was weird and strange. The winds just picked up like the devil himself was chasing them. Ororo was so frightened that she'd tied all the trunks together and tied herself to them when through. Even her bag. Ororo was shocked they had all made it to this island with her.

She noted that the locks were simple. One of her 'listened to Betsey and dated him' ex's Remy had taught her how to pick a lock. Small wonder he'd robbed her after their break-up. Her small TV and brand new Bose stereo were gone. Her locks picked by an expert. He was long gone from NY city by the time NYPD knocked down his door. Ororo opened the trunks. Inside was everything you would need to survive if stranded. She grinned.

In a little over six and a half hours. Ororo had put up the large pop tent and even made a fire pit following the instructions in the survival book. She managed to make a fire with dry wood using her old lighter she still had in her bag and dry leaves of all things. The dry leaves ate the fire from them and lit the wood. She even built a lean-to with the rope and more dry wood to dry out her clothes.

She found some fresh clothes still in packs. Tee shirts and light pants really too large for her. She had to use some of the rope to hold them up. She had bottles of water and dehydrated food. It stunned her. In the other trunks was more. Ororo set up her camp following the advice from the book. She had just finished off making some spike ended poles to stick in the ground. This was supposed to ward off wild animals.

Ororo hadn't seen any wild animals on this island so far. But she hadn't explored it either. So being a city girl she was following the book. One trunk had knifes, tools, even axes and a flare gun in it. Ororo sat by her fire where she had already heated up one of the dehydrated meals. She found some pots and pans and some sealed utensils. There were bowels, plates and cups too. Ororo made a small meal of rehydrated turkey meat with some Boston baked beans and found some dough in one packet and baked it in a covered pot next to her meal.

She thanked the heavens that there were spices and condiments in sealed packets that she added. She looked in her snap top and zippered bag. Amazingly the contents were pretty dry. Since dating a thief Ororo always brought bags that had super secure closures on them. Remy had been an amazing pickpocket. She smiled as she checked them out. Ororo always had her seed samples. Never left home without them. She would see about planting them in the morning. There was no telling how long she would be on this island.

She was stunned that the large trunks held so much. But she read some of the book. It was huge. The author knew his stuff. Tomorrow her first priority would be to find fresh water and to see how big this place was. She smelled her food. It was done. Ororo checked the dough. She had a nice hunk of bread. She set her food out in a bowel and placed the hot bread on a plate. Ororo used one of the trunks as her table. She found an old log to use as a seat.

She cut a hunk of bread and sliced it like a pita. She tasted her turkey and bean meal. It needed a little more seasoning. She added some more spices and more condiments. Thank God for sealed catsup and brown mustard. Not too mention the garlic, onion, cayenne, salt and pepper. It tasted better. She placed some of it into her bread pocket and ate it. It was like a five star meal. Ororo hadn't eaten since breakfast. She sat finishing her meal when she heard a sound.

Ororo grabbed the large knife she found in one of the trunks. A figure appeared beyond the trees. It looked familiar. The figure stepped closer. Lurching a little like it was hurt. Ororo picked up a piece of wood from the fire. She used the light from the fire to see better. The figure moved closer. It was Captain Howlett. The Captain from the ship.

He passed out as Ororo approached him. She planted the wooden stick deep in the sand and went to check him out. Luckily the fire from her stick let her see him better in the dark. He was hurt. He had a bad gash on his right side. She noticed he must have tried to treat himself. He had various plants on the wound. She went to the lean-to and pulled off her drying clothes. He was heavy and she needed to get him inside the tent to treat him. Ororo managed to get the ropes around the wooden slants she had put together for the lean-to and pushed Logan on to it. She then pulled him to the tent and got him inside after some time struggling. He was a dead weight.

She washed him up using the bottled water and cleaned his wound. There was of course a first aid kit and Ororo used that to treat and bind his wound. She reheated her meal and feed him when he woke up off and on as he lay in the other blow-up bed in the tent. She even managed to get some bottled water into him between feeding him. Ororo fed him mainly to get some painkillers into him. She'd broken the pills into the food. After feeding him and getting some water into him then she let him sleep.

Logan finally awoke in the morning. Shocked to find himself in a tent and clean. His wound cleaned and treated as well. He felt better then he did last night. The pain in his side was nearly gone. He smelled fish cooking. He slowly tried to get up. But had some problems. He saw that by his side was a heavy piece of wood. It looked like a walking stick only a lot thicker. He could use it. He lifted himself up from the bed. Really a blow-up sleeping bag that was made out of extreme heavy duty plastic. Really uncomfortable. Logan made his way outside slowly and found the woman who he took on the tour yesterday cooking fresh fish.

He was shocked. He looked around her little camp. She'd made quite a set-up. There was a lean-to. On it hung the outfit she'd worn on his ship. Long poles covering the camp with spiked heads were dug into the ground. She had some food up high and it was covered by thick netting. It appeared to be more fish. The water bottles he saw bobbing in the sea, she had them on a thin fishing line keeping cool in the ocean water. He was impressed. She read the book.

Ororo looked up as she finished cooking six of the fish she'd caught. Thank goodness her father had insisted on teaching her how to fish. Ororo even set a net for crabs. She found of all things several cases of beer that washed up on shore this morning along with five more trunks. All with more stuff they could use. She had the beers in the ocean cooling as well. She heard once that hot beers could explode. Like the canned ones that washed ashore. She doled out the fish on two plates and placed more fresh bread on each plate as she turned to see Logan. He was leaning heavily on the wooden pole. Ororo smiled at him.

"Good morning. I made breakfast." Logan grinned back. This woman was amazing. He walked slowly over to where Ororo had set up two small chairs. He stared. Ororo explained with a smile. She gestured to the chairs.

"I found these in the second set of trunks that washed up this morning. They're great for sitting by the fire and to use to eat at the trunks." Logan laughed.

"Lady you are amazing. Most people would be crying and having fits about being stranded. You seem to have adapted like it was just another day." Logan sat down stiffly beside her. Ororo grinned.

"Buddy if you had my life you'd learn to adapt fast too. I never had a charmed life. Ever." She passed him a plate and pulled out two cool bottles of water.

Logan grunted a thanks. As the two began to eat Logan realized the fish was seasoned and it tasted good.

"I have to say this fish is great. How did you do that with the old seasonings in those trunks." Ororo grinned as she ate.

"Those seasonings were dried before they were flash sealed. I know a little about that. I worked at a nursery as a kid. Still do sometimes. If you seal them that way they stay fresh until you open them." Logan nodded as he ate more of his fish.

She had given him three pieces of what was largely big fish. He looked up at some netted fish in the tree. This woman had caught about twenty fish? He looked at her in awe. She seemed too refined to ever even gut a fish.

"Are you military? I never met a woman who could do all this?"

"Military me? You would never want me in the military. Nope I just grew up with parents who believed their only daughter should know how to do things for herself and this book helps." She held up the survival book that was on the trunk. Logan smirked. That book was a bible to some.

"That book was written by my old man." Ororo looked at the author's name. Sure enough there was the name Howlett. First name James. Ororo smiled.

"Smart man your father. He knew his stuff." Logan smiled.  
"Ya don't have to tell me. He taught me everything since I could crawl. My old man believed that you should be able to rough it anywhere." Ororo grinned.

"By the way my name's Ororo. Ororo Munroe." She stuck out her hand after wiping it on the cloth napkin. Those were in one of the trunks too. Logan smiled.  
"Well ya know I am or was Captain Howlett. But the first names Logan." He wiped his hand and shook hers. Both grinned.

By mid-day the two managed to enlarge the camp. Luckily one trunk had a sealed and pretty heavy axe. That would come in handy. Logan hated that pop-up sleeping bag bed in the tent though. But Ororo had found several bulks of fabric in another trunk and that made the two beds more comfortable thanks to the makeshift beds made from the fabrics. Then Logan told Ororo he had found a water source where he had washed up on the island. They both explored that stretch of the island after making sure no animals or critters could get into their camp and they secured the food better as well.

The water source was great. The water was drinkable and Logan felt it would be better to move over to it rather then stay where they were. Ororo agreed. She also noticed the bulk of Logan's ship had washed ashore on this side of the island. They would have to clear away the debris and find out what they could save. There might be usable items from it. Ororo and Logan looked at the sails and rope still attached to the broken mast pole. They would move the camp over here tomorrow. Logan needed more rest. His wound was healing.

It took them all day to move everything. Logan was not in tip-top shape yet. The trunks were heavy. But both pulled the lean-to like a pulley by attaching rounded wood logs to the bottom and dragging the trunks that way. The water source was more inland and on grass. The island was a lot bigger then Ororo though. There was a mountain several miles away. They set up camp and much to Ororo's delight discovered a small water fall by the water source. Behind it was a hot springs. Ororo stunned Logan by grabbing a bar of soap, a small bottle of shampoo, some clean fresh clothes and running for the hot springs. Logan laughed.

He went back out to sit by the fire and pull out one of his, cooling in the smaller rock enclosed water source, beers. He was yearning for one since he had been shocked when Ororo pulled them out of the ocean along with the bottled waters. He had bought the cases of canned beer just four days ago and had stored them below deck in the large cooler. He did forget to lock it though. Amazing to him that they had made it to the island. Along with all the damn trunks his ex bought. He looked at the cooking pots. This woman was making dinner.

She had even netted some crabs. They weren't alone in the net. They both had a hell of a time getting the jelly fish and the baby shark out of there. But they got the crabs. She had found the large iron pot in one trunk and then put in water, a lot of seasonings and two cans of beer. She even pulled out two dehydrated meals of beans to go with them. Placing them in another pot with seasonings and condiments. Thank God those cans all came with pop open lids. Logan grinned. Ororo had shaken some cocoanuts from a tree and then found another tree bearing fresh banana and another with a fruit that tasted like tangerines. She had them all cooling to make a fruit drink and mashed fruit for dessert tonight. He grinned.

When she was through he would bathe. He had his fresh tee and pants. His ex-wife Surie was a kook about packing those survival trunks. Drove him to the brink of madness the way she got so crazy over the damn things. After reading his dad's book she had gone all loony about surviving a ship wreck. He knew then that she was nuts. But looking at where he was now maybe not. She did buy a lot of them and they were huge. She overdid everything. Bless her cheating heart.

Ororo soon emerged looking refreshed and clean. Logan stopped mid-drink. She was a knock-out. He knew that when she had boarded his ship. She was stunning. He assumed she was a model. She was beautiful. Her features were out of this world. She was a deep chocolate color. Her hair was pure white. You could see her roots no dye job. She had the bluest eyes he ever saw. She had a figure too. Not too thin but fit and amazing. He liked those thick but shapely legs. No pin sticks.

It made him sick to see these clotheslines thin women who paraded around the islands in the shortest shorts they could find to give you a view of the worst legs ever seen on earth. Most of them looked like stick figures that a good strong wind would blow away. But Ororo had a women's figure. Shapely hips and an ass men drooled over. She had the smallest waist he'd ever seen and her bust was sent from heaven. He thanked God she wasn't some pasty looking tourist either. Nothing worse then a pale ghostly looking woman. Very unattractive. He grinned as he stood up. His wound was healing. He used the stick less.

She handed him the soap and shampoo. She was grinning.

"The water is divine. It's like a little piece of heaven." Logan smiled as he headed behind the water fall.

At least it gave them privacy to bath. Ororo had noticed there was a smaller enclosed hot springs right next to the bigger one. She could wash the dishes and clothes in that one. She set about making the fruit drinks and dessert. The crabs were cooked and the beans were done. She found that there was a lot of dehydrated dough and made some small biscuits. Thank goodness there was even dehydrated butter in the trunk. That shocked Ororo. There seemed to be everything dehydrated.

But she noted there was a company label on all of the dehydrated food. It all came from one company. They made a lot of dehydrated products and who ever packed these trunks had packed them full of their products. She would need to find good soil to plant her seeds tomorrow. Ororo finished up the meal and pulled out her seed pack. It looked more like a book it was so stacked with so many seeds. People usually assumed it was loose-leaf notebook. Logan came out refreshed and clean clothed at just that time.

"Woe! What's that?" He was pointing at the seed pack. Ororo grinned.  
"I told you I worked in a nursery. I just worked for my parents who own a pretty big organic nursery. It's in Long Island. I still help out part time. I figure we'll need fresher food and veggies. Dehydrated is all right but fresher is better." Logan grunted. He looked at the large pack. It had every seed known to man in it and some Logan didn't know.

"Ya think we're gonna be here long enough for them seeds to grow?"

"I have no idea. But what could it hurt? We're here on this island which I've never seen before. Have you?" Logan grunted.

"Nope and I've sailed the islands with my tour boat for a number of years now." Ororo raised an eyebrow. Logan smirked. She was cute doing that.

"Well then I think I'll see about finding soil that works for my seeds tomorrow and set up a waste area for us to use. That will help to provide plant food for the plants and trees." Logan stared. Brows creased.

"Waste area?" Ororo nodded as she prepared the plates. She was using a large spoon to get the crabs out. Then doled out the beans and bread.

"Yes a waste area. That way we don't ruin the island with our waste and we can instead use it to help grow our vegetables and fruit. I even have some wheat seeds in here. Your father's book shows how to make mills, shacks and pulleys that can elevate things." Logan laughed. Then they heard it. Logan pulled up the big knife as Ororo pulled up another one.

The sound was familiar to both as they saw two Billy goats come running around the far side of the green. The two upfront were running with a herd of goats that followed them. They stirred clear of the spiked poles near the camp. Logan and Ororo grinned. Fresh meat, milk, butter and cheese. Then they heard another sound. Chickens were pecking near where the goats had gathered farther down wind from them.

It appeared the two groups were fussing. No doubt this was the best green to eat on the island. Logan laughed. Best island to be stranded on ever. Eggs for breakfast sounded like heaven. He and Ororo sat down to eat. The crab meat was great. He could taste the favor better with the seasonings. The beer helped too. And with the beans even better. The biscuits were mouth watering and the fruit drinks with the fruit dessert amazing. He grinned.

Week eight found Ororo and Logan pretty much resigned to the fact that they were not going to be rescued. They saw no planes or boats. Just clear blue sky. Logan figured out that the searches were aimed in areas that the coast guard knew about. But by now the two had gone from the pop-up tent to a shack. Logan made it with Ororo helping him. It enclosed the water fall and had an elevated second floor with a small balcony and large flat roof.

Logan had been a carpenter years before taking over his father's tour boat. He did quite a job. It was impressive. They even had a goat enclosure and a chicken coop. Ororo's seeded plants and trees were enclosed as well. Logan didn't want any critters getting to them. Ororo planted some peppermint seeds. They were growing so soon they could be planted to keep the critters out.

They even had a waste spot. Ororo had Logan build an out house where the heavy waste could be removed and used to make a plant food when mixed with any food waste and dead plants. She even had a large spot near the outhouse for the waste and dead plants and leaves. Logan built the outhouse as far away from the camp as could be. Really just a good forty-nine paces away. He thought of the woman stranded with him. But he made sure it sat downwind from the camp. Ororo planted some strange plants near it. They supposedly took away the smell. They were one of the plants that had grown fast from her seed pack. They were odd looking too. Logan didn't argue with her. He figured she knew her stuff. The garden growing the many plants like mad was proof of that.

Ororo was delighted to find she had her toothbrush in her bag weeks earlier but her toothpaste was running low. Logan rummaged through one of the trunks and found sealed paste and toothbrushes. Ororo was elated. He even build a rock trail for the out house and the front of the shack. The camp was getting a huge gated fence placed around it. The goats were kind of angry about their captured brother and sister as were the chickens. They had actually bagged one of the roosters and his brothers were pissed.

They both saw how the herd of goats would stop within a few feet of the camp and stare. The chickens would peck closer to them day by day until Logan would scare them away growling. Logan had even put up spikes to cover the out house. Fencing would come later. He wanted to fence the trail as well. He had the spikes down already. With the fence up he would simply place the spikes outside them.

By week ten the peppermint was planted all around the camp. It made the camp smell great and worked to keep all critters away. That stunned Logan to see how well those plants worked. The tomato plants were growing. Even the lettuce, peach tree, apple tree, peanut, orange and several kinds of potatoes. Ororo even had several legumes growing along with sweet corn. Her spice plants were both in the shack and in the plant enclosure. All the trees were dwarf. Ororo had a host of other plants and trees.

Logan just focused on what was growing fastest. The corn was ready and Logan loved the sugar cane. The wheat was growing as well. It amazed him how she could grow just about anything. They really did feel like the Swiss family Robertson on this island. Logan had just finished the fencing. He made it wider then before. Giving him and Ororo a lot more room to move about. She even had soybeans and was grinding some to make cooking oil. Ororo longed for some chips. So did Logan.

He was drinking his beer sparingly. Then Ororo gave Logan great news. Ororo knew how to home brew. She'd watched her father do so since she was nineteen. The man was obsessed with beers. Her Father was a lover of home brew for years. Logan jumped for joy as he and Ororo set about making his mill for the beer to brew in. He was skilled with the axes and the tools from the trunks. His woodworking skills were coming back.

Then when the potatoes were picked he helped Ororo peel and clean them. Then cut them into chips which wasn't easy. He figured out how to make a slicer from wood. By using one of the many knifes they had and by removing it's blade he fitted it into the wooden slicer. Ororo was elated. It sliced a clean smooth and thin chip. Ororo was glad that they had spice plants and onions. She used more dough and made pretzels. Salt was plentiful. His ex had packed sacks of it along with pepper all sealed as well. Logan beamed.

He had built using big smooth rocks, a make shift stone oven. Much like the pizza ovens. A small fire pit lay underneath. There Ororo baked large bread, biscuits and pitas even baked chicken. Now she baked the pretzels, she fried the chips and even French fries in the large iron pot she had put the hard squeezed soy bean oil in. Logan had carved her a wooden mortar and pestle. Ororo had a surprise for Logan. She found in one trunk bleached flour, sealed tight. She used it with some spices, eggs and goat milk to make some blooming onions. Logan was over the moon. He pulled out the beer for that.

Since they'd been on the island they had been talking. Ororo knew Logan had been married for three years about five years back. His wife Suri left him for some billionaire who came to the island in a massive yacht. Logan couldn't blame her. They never really got along. She wanted more then he had. His father had died a year into the marriage and Logan admitted he just wasn't into trying to keep her happy after that. So the marriage ended fast and easy. He had worked prior to coming to the islands, ten years ago as a carpenter and mechanic back in the states. Even doing some furniture making.

Ororo was grateful for that. Logan had made some crude but comfortable beds for them. Ororo now had her own room. They even had a real table. Thanks to a large tree that had fallen in the woods. Logan had smoothed down the large trunk then just hollowed out some holes and fitted some carved down sturdy legs to fit them. He even used tree sap as a glue. He had done that with the bed too and even bound the beds with tree twine that they thinned out together. He was pretty good with that axe and the various tools that they had found in the trunks.

Logan knew Ororo had never married. She came close three times but ran like the devil was behind her. The guys really scared her from walking down the aisle. One was too pushy, another too disinterested like he would marry her just to marry her and the last was too into his work and treated Ororo like she was arm candy that would look good on his resume. She just couldn't see herself married. Really she just felt none of the men was the one that she wanted to spend her life with. She was a gardener at heart but worked for the government as a bookkeeper.

But she took extensive cooking lessons, sewing and even pottery classes. Just a lot of classes period. Many in the most diverse things. Her parents were big on self-reliance. She was taught to fish by her father. No not just with poles, but with nets too thus the crab catching. Her father taught her how to build a spinning wheel as well. Why? Ororo couldn't say. He wanted her to know how to spin cotton since they grew that at the nursery as well. Mainly as a teaching tool to tell the young people and children about the history of slavery in America and how it was tied to the economy of the world at that time. Thus the need for slaves.

Logan was impressed. Ororo's fruit and veggies were ripening. She wished she had some jars to preserve them in. That got Logan thinking. They had sand. The soil and rocks on this island had other materials needed for glass making. He'd found a rock with iron ore in it. He could build a forge and make glass. Maybe even make better tools from the iron ore.

He started the project just a few feet from the camp. Thankful that he had made a wider opening for their camp. He liked the idea that they would have room to expand if needed. He had already made an old fashioned butter churner for her. The goat milk and soy milk made great tasting butter. Ororo was trying to draw out what the spinning wheel looked like. They could both use cotton products. Ororo knew she needed them badly at least once a month. Her supply in her oversized bag was nearly gone.

It took Logan about three weeks. By then Ororo was going to town with the food. She had made, pizza, egg plant parmesan, and spaghetti all in the past week. Those dehydrated products actually had cheese that just needed water. She even cooked jerk chicken with all those spices she grew. That was great even the jerk goat meat. The products carried a load of goods with them as well. Not to mention a lot of pasta. That was a shocker to Logan. The meatballs tasted better with the fresh spices and tomato sauce for the spaghetti. How she made rehydrated beef taste good was a testament to how good a cook she really was.

He was stunned she never saw herself as a wife. She would be perfect. Why wasn't the toon he'd married like her. She nearly bankrupted him. All he recalled was that it had cost him over nine grand when his then wife ordered the supreme package of these dehydrated products. They had arrived on a large freight ship and it took three trips to load them all on to his boat. It was like three small mountains the way they were packaged. Logan had built a small flour mill for the wheat and Ororo stunned him knowing how to make fresh pasta and bread from scratch.

It was going on month three nearly and Logan noted no planes ever flew overhead. Ororo did too. It struck the two strange that they'd seen no ships, boats or planes since washing ashore on this island. They went on as they could. Ororo reread some of the book Logan's father wrote. She never read the whole thing. It was almost the size of a massive dictionary. She learned how to thin out certain plants for cloth.

She even found plants and trees that she didn't know about. Some that had medicinal properties. Logan had his forge built. Ororo had her spinning wheel and even two large chairs and a long sofa. Logan wanted to made cleaner furniture and better beds and improve the shack. It was summer now but the storm season started soon in the islands. Ororo was thankful she had her cotton and spun out a large amount. She would see about making a weaver later for making cloth.

Logan's first attempts at glass making were not good. But Ororo helped him. Soon Logan had the first jar made. It was big but sturdy. Logan figured he'd try his hand at metal as well. The island had the rocks and soil for Iron. Ororo grinned. By month five they had improved the cabin. It was no longer a shack. It sported glass windows and heavy wooden shutters. Even the animal enclosures were gone. There was now a small version of a barn. That was reinforced as well. Logan even build up rock walls around the barn and cabin. Ororo had progressed in her cotton products.

Logan had worked with her on making a weaver. She now had several cloths through out the cabin. Sheets for the beds. Tablecloths, pot holders, aprons and towels for the kitchen and bath. Logan had his tools and had made improvements on the beds and chairs. He even made rocking chairs and Ororo sat in hers in the evening usually hand sewing sheets for the feather and cotton filled beds and even making curtains for the windows. She had cushions for all the chairs and pillows for their beds.

She had even made dye from the new flowers that lined the cabin. Ororo had planted quite a few to make the cabin look pretty. Logan just smiled. Ororo was a girly girl. The oven was improved as well. Logan made a large iron stove sporting a large flat iron grill. Now flapjacks were cooked. The syrup was made from a tree that was a dwarf of the maple. Ro knew how to refine the syrup and even add several different fruit favors to it. Logan loved those. He and Ro even made up a fireplace. The winter nights would not be warm come winter. Both seemed resigned to never being rescued.

Ororo was even making new clothes for them. They still had a few packets of the tees and pants but she found herself mending them more and more. Logan was looking at how to work leather. His father wrote a few chapters on it and it was detailed. He wanted to make shoes for them and to make heavy coats in case they were needed. The shoes they had were getting pretty worn down.

Ororo cooked some popcorn to go with the fruit drinks and chips. Logan's home brew was cooling in the cool water fall. The jars he made were great. Ororo even had lids now and with the super large iron pot he made she had preserved a lot of the fruit and veggies. Ororo had pickled some and made jams and jellies with others. Now they had sauerkraut, pickles, even relish. She even made peanut butter when the nuts matured. Thank goodness she had her seed packet. Some business slash vacation trip.

She never dreamed she'd be on an island stranded with a perfect stranger. She was thankful for Logan. He was nothing but a perfect gentleman. They got along great and he was a huge help. So she never did get to sale the nursery idea to the land owner on the main island. It didn't matter now. Her parents no doubt thought she was dead. Besides she hadn't wanted to come anyway to these islands for a vacation. It was another one of Betsey's idea. Just do your parents little request and have the rest of the time to relax. Right.

Ororo cut up the cleaned chicken. Good thing Logan had built the small barn. The chickens were numerous now and she made a lot of egg dishes for breakfast and lunch. Bless his heart. Logan never complained about the various ways she cooked eggs. He seemed to enjoy the deviled eggs. He even loved the eggs scrambled with cheese, poached, boiled and over easy or sunny side up. Now she was making chicken and asparagus with spicy tomato sauce.

She would serve a green salad on the side and for dessert the popcorn, chips and pretzels. Thank God she could make a ranch dressing. It sat in a sealed jar in the water keeping cool. Ororo had a knack for seasoning the chips with onion and garlic. She caramelized some sugar. She would make caramel popcorn for Logan. Add in some peanuts too. He was always hard at work on fixing things for the cabin and the barn. Even the forge was improved upon. Now he was trying leathering.

Logan had made huge large glass squares. It was a surprise for Ro. He was going to make her a bigger and better green house. One that could be enclosed when the storm season came. He was also going to make an enclosed tunnel so that when the rains came and the winds howled they would not have to venture outside to get eggs, milk, a chicken or a goat. Logan wanted to see about digging underground to store things that needed cooling. The water was okay but cooler was better for other things. He finished the last piece. He was sweating up stormy weather and needed to bath. Ororo was a genius. She even knew how to make soaps from certain plants. He loved that. He stunk.

He entered the cabin. The wooden floors he had put down looked good. The bamboo seeds Ororo planted had grown so fast it stunned Logan. He used them to cover the harder wooden floors on the ground level and even put them down over the harder wood on the second floor. All the walls were now lined with bamboo too. The stairs were now lined with them as well. They made the cabin smell fresh and like the outdoors. They looked good too brightening up the cabin.

Ororo even had several plants in the cabin now. Glass pots held them. Those jars Logan made held everything. There was ground sugar, milled flour, preserved foods and even liquid soap that Ororo made for washing clothes and washing themselves. It was peppermint smelling and good. It cleaned his body like no soap he'd ever used. He loved the smell of it in his clothes too. Logan grinned. Ro was always cooking something good as well. He inhaled. Caramel corn? Damn she was a great cook.

He made his way to the bathing area. It now sported a heavy wooden door and latch. Several handmade white cotton towels were in the room. They sat on shelves on the wall. Ororo had make a lot of them. There were stacks of them now. There was even hooks for their bathrobes she made. There was a small basket with two hand made brushes in it for scrubbing their bodies clean. They were made with different colored and shaped wooden handles.

Ororo had placed sweet smelling plants in here too. Logan had made a covered trail to the outhouse now. It made any late night runs easier but he was still looking to make it better. Ororo had several sweets plants in there now as well and made paper from the palm tree bark by thinning it to a soft sliver. Now even cotton sat in there also. Logan helped to make a toilet seat and cover with latch. He had enlarged the outhouse. It didn't feel so confining any more. It was damn near as big as the cabin.

He'd done that because Ro admitted she hated small spaces. He made sure to reinforce the outhouse as well. No animals or critters could get in. It had a window at the top with shutters and he had covered it midway with rock walls that covered the entire structure save for the newer heavier door. There were even thin vents now at the top. They were covered with netting. Ororo had placed several peppermint plants in there as well. They helped a lot.

Shelves lined the walls and Ororo even did some art work made with her plant dye and on bamboo paper. Another class she took was on how to make paper. Logan did a heavy glass bowel where water was poured for washing their hands. Ororo figured they could hook up a pipe of some sort to make the water easier to have. Logan snorted as he bathed. The two of them would make his father proud.

Ororo had weaved a large bamboo basket where Logan placed his dirty clothes. He was glad she could sew. Boxers were a God sent. Ororo made them copying his old ones. That was a bit uneasy for him. But the cotton ones she made felt good. A complete sewing kit was in those trunks. His ex had everything in those damn trunks. Small wonder he was nearly broke after her survivor kick. The trunks alone were over ten grand. Logan had flipped his lid. No surprise he wasn't put out about the billionaire. Now she could suck his bank account dry.

Logan adjusted his clean new boxers. Ororo could sew just about anything. She claimed that her parents always stated she was a busy bee. She couldn't keep still. Therefore the many classes she took in her spare time in everything. Ororo was a New Yorker and went to the new school and various other places where people could take classes like a bee took to honey. She had been going for over ten years. Logan was stunned at that. She said it took her mind off her awful love life. It made her feel like she was worth something.

Cooking, weaving, fabric making, sewing, bookmaking, candle making, pottery classes and fabric screening were just some of the classes she took because she said it kept her from feeling like Love hated her. She was happy to be busy. Thus gardening too. She grew up doing that since she was a baby. Planting seeds with her mama at six months old. Her parents had made her an expert at it. Logan smiled. Thank the sweet Lord for her parents.

He also thanked the Lord for whatever dumb assholes who had burned her. They made her into who she was. He emerged from his bath refreshed and clean. They had been keeping a record of how long they were stranded by a calendar Logan made out of wood. It was the kind where you could change out the days and months by taking out one piece and putting in the right one. Ororo had painted on the months, days, and years. She could even make paint or dye really from flowers.

Ororo was taking the chicken out of the oven. The food was done and she had already set the table. It now sported a cloth cover and the chairs had cushioned backs and seats. All stuffed with chicken feathers and cotton. Logan smiled as he helped Ororo set the dishes down on the table. The cabin looked like a home. The smell of her chicken dish and the fresh bread she made filled the place. The salad looked good. Ororo even knew how to make a creamy ranch dressing.

Making glass was also good for making glass dishes, bowels and drinking glasses. Ororo even had pitchers now. Simple in design but functional. There were even flowers on the table in a vase. Logan held Ororo's chair for her as they sat down to eat. He always did that. Ororo placed some chicken and asparagus on Logan's plate along with some fresh buttered bread and salad. He grinned as he sat it down in front of him. It smelled wonderful as they ate silently for a while. Then Ororo spoke.

"Logan do you think they all believe that we're dead?" Logan had heard this before. Both of them thought that.

"Too be honest Ro, I don't know. Maybe or maybe not. I guess it all depends on whose in charge of the search. It's been months now and I'm sure there's still somebody who has hope that we're alive." Ororo frowned.

"I remember that Tom Hanks movie where he was stranded for over two years." Logan stopped mid fork to mouth.

"Don't think about that movie. Just think good positive thoughts. What we put out we get back. That's how Karma works." Ororo grinned.

She got up and pulled out the snack treats from the stone cabinet Logan had made her. It kept cooked food from anything trying to get to it. The plants worked, but flies were right outside hovering to get in. Ororo had put more peppermint plants on the wooden sills Logan made.

"And because you work so hard I made some treats." She put them down on the table. Logan's eyes lit up. He loved Caramel corn. He really loved it with the nuts too.

"Ro you're a chef even if ya won't call yourself one or not. You can cook anything and make it taste great." Ororo smiled.

"Thank you. But you're no slouch yourself. Those steaks you grilled with the corn on the cob last week were great." Logan grinned.

Killing and skinning the wild goat he'd trapped was tough but worth it. It took Logan using a long sword type weapon he'd made and it was bloody. They ate steaks, hamburgers, after grinding the meat by hand, meat loaf, even a hamburger helper type meal with the pasta Ororo made with soy and goat cheese. It was like a macaroni and cheese hamburger thing. It was good though. Not too mention her jerk goat. He had loved it even if it took hours to cook.

Logan had loved it all. Ro was a wonder when it came to cooking. There were huge glass jars filled with all kinds of pasta. Ro even made the flavored kind that was colorful. Another reason Logan wanted an underground cooler for meats. They had to eat the meat all last week. It was hard to keep fresh. Ororo figured out out how to make jerky with the remainder and even smoked it by reading his father's book. The old animal enclosure made a great smoke house.

Another month went by and Logan shocked Ororo with the green house's much expanded new enclosure. She was thrilled. The soil plants were in a tier system with a winding stairwell and a dumbwaiter. All the plants were now in large glass pots. They all sat on sturdy heavy wooden platforms. Ororo was overcome. Logan really did know his stuff. It was amazing. Then the winds hit them. They both noticed the winds picked up as the days went by. Logan could smell the storm season coming. He made several shovels and began digging in the back of the cabin a large hole.

By the end of the month he had it big enough and built a stairwell to go down into it. He even lined the walls with bamboo and made shelves and a lantern light source. Ororo liked it. The stairwell led from the kitchen. He even put a heavy door at the bottom. The ice would be loaded from the top. Logan placed a huge iron bowel in the hole once he lined it with bamboo. The bowel was large enough to seat five robust men. Then he set to see about going to the large mountain top where he had spotted what looked like ice. Ororo though he was crazy. Logan wanted to see if they could get ice down in the hole. Ororo pointed out they really had no shoes or clothes for that.

Logan worked on making the leather. By the end of three weeks he had made a crude leather long coat with Ororo's help and some rough boots. She lined it with a long doubled cotton type bathrobe. She did the boots the same as well. Ororo told him they should see about making a shoot system of some kind. That would make it easier. Logan agreed. They worked on that together. Ororo insisting that she help to make it go faster. The weather would be changing soon. They finished the crude but sturdy wooden with iron ties shoot by week four. The winds were picking up more and the clear skies were getting cloudy.

Logan used the rope he and Ro had made to climb the mountain where his footing no longer allowed him to walk. It took him most of the day to get to the midway point and it was a lot colder then down on the ground. He ate some of the sandwich Ro had made him before going on. This was harder then he thought. He made it to the top by the late afternoon. The shoot system was on the ropes that he had attached as he walked and then climbed up here.

Up here it was colder and much to Logan's delight there was snow and thick ice. He had made himself a tool belt and had his crude ice pick. He secured the shoot after pulling up the reminder. Ororo had suggested that they make a ladder type shoot. One that could be expended and they did. She was at the bottom and had secured that end. Logan had taken a straight line up. Making his trip harder but worth it. He had secured the shoot with his iron nails. Now he picked at the hard ice and broke off several large pieces. His hands were becoming numb and he was cold. He pushed them down the shoot.

Alerting Ororo via the bell they had attached to the bottom. Ororo had the crude four wheel barrel that Logan had made weeks ago for hauling things easier. When it was full. Ororo pulled the bell. Logan would be coming down but it was growing dark. Ororo lid the lanterns that he made months ago. She had her long knife and had made a fire to help ward off any wild animals. They had lite camp before they left. They knew this would be a long day.

By the time Logan got to the bottom he was exhausted. Ororo had a small meal waiting for him and some of his beer. A large chicken pita sandwich with vegetables awaited him. Logan ate and drink gratefully. Ororo helped him as he helped her push the ice to the cabin. Once there they pushed the ice into another shoot that placed it in the bowel. It was huge and Logan covered the hole with the secured Iron top.

He was too tired to get undressed. Ororo helped him out of his wet now coat and boots and made him comfortable on the long sofa he'd made sometime ago. She covered him with a thick blanket she made. She was working on several quilts. Then she went to shutter the windows and the door. The weather was picking up. Ororo peeked out the window before pulling the shutters closed. The sky was darker.

A storm was coming. She went out to double check the barn and greenhouse. They had placed the heavy wood and iron covers onto both before the sun was up this morning. Ororo made sure the animals were alright. She secured the door. She was thankful that Logan had made rock walls around the barn. He even put in a Iron door. The animals had fresh hay, food and fresh water. The barn was warm.

The greenhouse was warm and Ororo had harvested all the ripened food yesterday. She made sure to secure the door. Then put out the iron lanterns Logan had made. Ororo's love of classes had worked wonders. She knew how to make candles too. She blew the two large lanterns out and brought them inside. No sense in having the winds throw them around. She had a feeling that the storm was going to be rough tonight. Ororo made sure she fed the fire and put another blanket on Logan before going to bed. She made sure first to secure his rooms windows and her own.

The winds were rough that night and it was loud thunder and lightening that awoke Ororo. She pulled on her long cotton shawl over her robe and walked down stairs. Logan was seated in one of the rocking chairs by the fireplace. He had made a rug from three goat skins by the fire. He was smoking one of his rare cigars. He looked up as Ororo came down the stairs.

"It's really a strong storm." Ororo spoke approaching the fire. Logan nodded.

"Similar to the one that stranded us here." Ororo nodded.

"That one was a dozzie. I never expected that we would be stranded on an island. I just expected a tour of the islands for two hours and then back to my hotel and my two shopping crazy friends." Logan exhaled.

"Hell I just expected to make some grub money that day to keep me afloat before the cruise ships came in the next day. That storm came out of nowhere." Ororo sighed.

"Sometimes I miss my life. Do you Logan?" Logan shrugged.

"To be quite honest Ro I didn't really have one. I mean I did in a way. But really I was just going through the motions. Living day by day in a tropical paradise. It's how I'd been living since my ex left and my Dad died." Ororo was speechless at hearing that.

Both sat watching the fire. The winds howled louder and the storm raged. Ororo wrapped her shawl around her tighter. Thankful that Logan had reinforced the walls and cabin when he made his tools. They sat up like that for most of the night before falling asleep on the sofa. Ororo awoke first. She was stunned by the quiet outside. She got up slowly to see that the storm had passed but it had left some damage. Several trees were down and as she looked down at the beach there appeared to be several large crates on the sand. Two were broken and there were what looked like pigs and turkeys roaming around. Some of the animals were dead. Drowned.

Logan awoke shortly after and both realized they would have to get dressed and see about herding some of the pigs and turkeys' for the barn. Logan knew he was going to have to make a bigger barn. They got three pigs and caught four turkeys. The rest of the animals ran into the heavy wooded area. In all Ororo saw about twenty pigs and turkeys. The ones that ran lose into the wild that is.

The turkeys took off like the wind when Logan and Ororo tried to catch them. They were mean birds. The pigs not so much but they could run. They were afraid of the meaner wild Billy goats though so that worked in their favor. Logan and Ororo managed to tie the pigs they caught to the barn and herded the turkeys they caught into a makeshift enclosure. They set about burning the drowned animals on the beach and cleaning what debris they could move.

Logan went to check on the outhouse and found it was still intact. Ororo had secured the barn and greenhouse. He and Ororo then checked the five crates that had washed ashore. The size indicated that they came from a large freight ship. No humans had washed ashore. Logan and Ororo walked the island to see. The island was pretty big though. No other crates or debris were found. They opened the five crates one by one. No more animals but there were clothes in one.

Ororo recognized them as stock clothes like for some department store. Male and female winter and fall wear. Coats, sweaters, heavy pants, skirts, jackets, etc. That made them stare at each other and smile. The second crate had shoes, slippers, dress shoes, sneakers, flip-flops, work shoes even boots. Logan and Ororo stared at each other. This was weird. They had all sizes for men and women even kids. The third crate had of all things books and paper products. Ororo hooted.

Among them were female products. Cases of them. She was overjoyed. The crate was sent from Heaven. No more cotton batting. That was uncomfortable. Then there were pens, pencils, notebooks and paper. Logan grinned. Even art supplies, toilet paper, paper towels, paper napkins and books. The books were good to. Several best sellers and classics. Even how-to books. A lot of books.

The fourth crate had snack foods and breakfast stuff. Like cereal, oatmeal, yeast, coffee, tea, grits, cookies, candies. Ororo screamed when she found chocolate. Logan laughed. There was even cigars among the bounty. Logan couldn't wipe the grin off his face. The fifth and last crate had nothing but men and women's underwear. Boxers, panty and bra sets along with socks, tights, long johns, hats and gloves for both men and women. Logan grinned. Ororo did too.

It took them all day to get everything put away. Logan went to work making bamboo dressers and wardrobe's for the clothes. That took several weeks. He made bamboo cabinets for the kitchen area. Basically he used a heavier wood and covered them with the bamboo. Ororo was overwhelmed. She had overhead cabinets like a real kitchen. It made the cabin look like a home. He made book shelves too and a desk for them both to use. The books were greatly loved the two could read now after dinner and relax. The pigs were great Logan gutted one and cut up the meat after they fattened him up. Ororo smoked it in the reused old animal enclosure.

She and Logan had made it stronger and thicker and placed in several plants, woods and flowers that made smoking meat taste better. They had so much meat from fattening up the pig that they put most of it in the cooler below ground. Even one of the turkey's was huge. He could barely walk. He had been fattened up so well. The animals never turned down fresh fruit and veggies. His meat was smoked as well. The cooler stayed cool. Logan was pleased. The hard ice was still hard. It would melt slowly so Logan wanted to get more and load up the hole.

Ororo agreed. They did that two days later. Ororo had the idea of putting foot and hand holes in the spots where Logan had climbed before. He made them out of iron and embedded them in the same route he took before. He also put in iron rail holds to pull himself up faster and get down quicker. It took less time then last time but the wheeled barrel had more ice. It took the two of them to haul it slowly. It went down into the hole. They would get more in two more days. Logan and Ororo arranged it into several more large bowels Logan had made to fill up their new cooler. Already Logan's beer and Ororo's milk, eggs, fruit juice and water bottles sat down there.

Before the end of the month they had the ice filled down there. You had to don one of the winter coats to enter it and Ororo loved it. She stored extra bread wrapped in clean boiled palm leaves down there. She had ice cold milk for the large amount of cereal they had now. Ororo even made ice cream. She had shown Logan how to make a spinning churner. It was great for making ice cream.

He even did a large model to help with washing the clothes. That one Ororo didn't have to spin as hard. It had two ways to spin. She loved that. No more hand washing clothes. While Logan was over the moon when she made chocolate ice cream with nuts. He was in seventh heaven eating bowels of it each night. Both of them enjoyed it with some cookies. The crate had Oreo's, Chipperoos, and several other brands. They even had snack cakes. Ororo and Logan loved those. Logan found out Ro's birthday was coming up. It was around the seventh month mark they were on the island.

He made her a large mirror from the glass and coated it with a paint mixture that his father described in the book. He even made a frame for it from iron. He then told her he was cooking tonight. Ororo was stunned but sat in her chair and finished sewing some more quilts. Instead of burning the rags that they used to have for clothes she made them and the older sheets into quilts. The turkey, cotton, and chicken feathers helped to stuff them. Logan had expanded the greenhouse and the barn. Ororo had quite a garden and the animals were growing too.

Logan made a baked ham with tangerine and orange slices on it with cloves. Ororo's spices were through out the kitchen area on the long shelves Logan had made for her. He cooked some macaroni and cheese. He used the product cheese. He liked the taste of cheddar. He noted Ororo did too. She loved to snack on the cheese snacks that came from the crate. He also made a big pantry for them to store all the store products that came from the crate. In there were some canned goods too.

Logan pulled out some beans that were cooked slowly on the stove in a large iron pot. He put in the spices his late mother had taught him. He loved it that Ro made catsup and put some in with the sugar. He let it simmer and checked on the macaroni and cheese. Then he began to make the biscuits. Logan had made a smooth glass counter top big and huge for Ororo to make her baked goods on. It was perfect for making them. Logan rolled out his biscuits. Luckily yeast packets in a large cellophane wrapped package were in that crate as well. Not surprising considering they were walk in crates. Huge. Logan made yeast biscuits. Placing the unused dough in the cooler.

He checked on the ham basting it with a large spoon. His mac and cheese was done. He pulled it out. He was proud of the thick tempered glass cookware he made as well as the iron pots, pans and the deep roasting pan and cover. The glass cookware was perfect for cooking the mac. and cheese. Ororo peeked up from her sewing and smiled. Logan's dinner smelled great. Logan went to the cooler and broke off some ice. He had hidden some packets of Kool-Aid from Ororo and made a cherry one with the cane sugar they had ground into a refined powder via the small mill. The large glass pitchers he had made came in handy. He placed it on the table making Ro look up.

"What's That?" She asked from her chair. Logan grinned.

"Cherry Kool-aide." Ororo frowned.  
"I didn't see any of that in any of the crates." Logan grinned. Ro smiled.  
"You are devious Logan." Ororo smirked as she walked over. Logan poured her a glass.

"Happy birthday Ro." Ororo grinned. She saluted him as they drink together.

They ate the meal Logan made happily telling jokes about how many times Ororo fell in the mud trying to get the male pig away from the female so she could change out the hay. Ororo had tried four times to get the male out of the pen. He was big and stubborn. The female was pregnant. The turkeys even made Logan crazy. Proud and mean birds. The gobbled at him flapping their wings when he tried to change out their hay. They pecked at him non-stop. The goats and the chickens just stared at them. It was like Ororo and Logan were the show. Ororo had to bathe three times to get clean. Logan had to follow her.

They could laugh about it now. But earlier today not so much. Logan was making iron pipes to extend to the barn and greenhouse. Both had noticed the air was cooler. They were thankful for the coats, shoes, socks, underwear and clothes from the crates. Ororo even altered any clothes that were too big or small for them both. She couldn't do the shoes. Logan put those that were too big or small like for kids in the now empty trunks.

They were stacked in the back of the cabin. They made great storage places. Logan still did his leather work. The skin from the killed pig made for great aprons for the forge. There were still wild turkeys and pigs roaming the island. They were getting bigger. Even meaner. They both had to carry the long knifes Logan had forged when leaving the camp. Logan remembered the wild hogs in Alberta and started making iron fences to enclose the camp. As well as for the trail to the out house.

Ororo had to help him place them. They were heavy and thick. He beat them into the ground so that it would take a lot to knock them down. The pipes had taken another three weeks. The air got even cooler which shocked both Ororo and Logan. They hooked up the pipes and contacted them to an extension to the main fireplace. Logan had built two smaller fireplaces for their bedrooms upstairs. The chimney was a large tall iron pipe.

They even managed to place the last pipe to the out house to keep it warm. That pipe they buried. The ones for the barn and greenhouse they had placed along the ground by the cabin. They were placed in such a way that you would not notice them. They were hooked up to a cut opening sealed at he bottom of both the barn and greenhouse. They used cotton fabric, left over fabric from the trunks and Iron to seal the openings. It took Ororo and Logan three days to finish. They did a lot of work on this island.

Logan had the idea to kill more meat. He had an uneasy feeling about a cold front coming. Ororo was silent at first then agreed. She felt like she did as a child right before it snowed. Logan smirked. It didn't snow in this area of the world. But right after the two had trapped and killed two goats, five chickens, three turkeys and one large mean male pig. They didn't want to do that ever again. It took two days to trap and kill him. A whole week for all the kills plus plucking and skinning. It snowed. Ororo was dumbfounded. Logan was shocked. They stared out the window of the cabin. It was snowing.

Light at first then heavier as the day wore on. The wildlife on the island had retreated to caves to escape the cold and wet snow. It was as if it shocked them too. Even the birds took cover and left the trees. All the wildlife left for cover from the cold and wet snow. Ororo sat amazed. Logan went to check on the barn and the fence. He had left up the old wooden fence and used the Iron one to cover the front of it. The iron one was taller and would provide more security. The spikes remained. He made it to come up to at least six feet. He wasn't taking any chances with wild animals on the island.

Then he checked on the outhouse and the trail. It would turn to ice tonight if this kept up. Logan adjusted the enclosure that covered the trail and put down sand. The wooden poles and the iron ties were holding. The bamboo and wood he used was okay. He needed to coat the trail now with sand. He had a mass of it in the forge and had bagged it in pillow cases that Ororo made reinforced for him.

Logan had shoveled most of the snow that had come through cracks in the wood enclosure and packed them with cotton stuffing. He then cleared the front of the cabin and the trails to the barn and greenhouse. Ororo was making sure enough food and water was there for the animals and made sure the fruit and veggies could survive the colder night. Luckily she and Logan had plugged all cracks in the wood. They'd used the vast amount of cotton batting they had. Logan checked the glass which was now covered by reinforced wood covers.

The greenhouse was warm. They kept the fire going in the cabin. That warmed them and the three structures getting the extra heat from the pipe system. Even the out house, thanks to Ororo putting up blankets on the walls tacked to them, was warmer. She even covered her mulch pit. Logan had made a big enclosed wooden structure on a spit that Ororo could crank with little effort. It too was in a secured area and enclosed. The fencing and spiked poles protected it too. The wild pigs and other animals were a danger. Ororo made sure it didn't freeze. It was covered with heavy blankets and some old tarp that was in the crates. They had learned to waste nothing.

Logan covered the smoke house. It was cold now. He covered it in additional tarp that they had and wrapped it tight. The forge was okay. It had Iron and rock walls covering most of it. Logan made sure to seal it tight. He came back to the cabin with Ro following. She had a basket of eggs. Logan helped her inside. He'd cleared and sanded the steps and porch again.

Ororo fed the fire when they came inside. Logan kept extra wood in the back near the trunks. They had more then enough for this storm to pass. The cooler had additional ice. Logan had placed three large bowels of water outside to freeze and then slide them into the bowels in the cooler. The eggs he put in there save for a few. He grabbed some bacon, bread, and milk. Bringing them back up the stairway to the kitchen. Ororo was drying off their coats by the fire. Their boots by the front door in a shoe cubby he'd made. She went to her spinning wheel and spun more cotton after washing up.

Logan washed his hands and cut up the bacon, bread and cracked the eggs into a bowel. Ororo had vanilla, cinnamon, and nutmeg spices growing. He even loved how she made cooking oil from soybean. The butter, milk and cheese wasn't bad either. He found he liked soybean burgers especially when mixed with fruit and vegetables. They tasted great. He set about making French toast with bacon. He loved it that they had a whole case of Hershey's pure chocolate. He put up a pot and poured more milk in. He pulled out two thick glass mugs he made. They were big and thick with iron handles and rims. He fashioned them after beer mugs.

He added sugar, a touch of cinnamon, the powdered chocolate, some vanilla and mixed them together. He had the thick slices of bread soaking in his French toast mixture. He placed them on the buttered grill along side the bacon. Ororo looked up from her spinning. Logan was becoming very good at cooking. She grinned. She had even weaved some thick but crude rugs for the cabin. Some covered the walls making the place warmer. Ororo looked around at the cabin. This was more home to her now then the apartment she owned in New York. No doubt her parents were resigned to the fact that she was dead or just MIA. Ororo sighed deeply. There was nothing she could do.

Logan heard the sigh Ororo let out. He had one more surprise for her. He finished off the meal. Then went to the stone cabinet and pulled out a birthday cake. He placed in the three skinny candles that he made and lit them. Ororo looked up gasping when she saw Logan walk over to the table to set down the birthday cake.

"Logan. You made me a cake. My birthday passed already." Logan grinned.

"I know but I forgot the cake. Hope you like it. It's just vanilla with a cream filling and I made the icing from reading the cookbooks that are on the shelf." Ororo grinned.

Logan helped her to her seat at the table. He had already set the table. He brought over the food that was set on one of the heavy glass platters he had made. He covered the meal with it's glass cover. He wanted Ro to make her wish first.

"Go on now. Make your wish." Ororo smiled. Then she closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Now we eat our meal first, then some cake and ice cream." Logan grinned. Ororo smiled.

They served up the French toast and bacon. Digging into them with the syrup. Logan was improving with his cooking. The food was amazing to Ororo. He did an excellent job. She loved the mirror he'd made her. He had attached it to the wall above her dresser and with the small chair in front. Ororo had a vanity to fix her hair and clothes by. She loved it. The frame was very elaborate. More so then anything Logan had built so far. He had really gone all out for her. That flattered her feminine side.

"You know I'm kinda glad to be stranded with you." Logan nearly choked on his bacon.

"Ro ya feeling alright?" Ororo smiled.

"I feel fine." She kissed him on the cheek. Logan actually blushed.

"Ro." Was all he managed to get out as Ororo hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you for being such a wonderful person. Without you I would have lost my mind." Logan hugged her back.

"I could say the same for you too Ro. You're a God sent. You have no idea how much you're worth. You're priceless." Ororo hugged him tighter.

The two embraced and kissed each others cheeks like that for a while. Then they finished their meal and even ate some cake and ice cream later on. Ororo and Logan both rested by the fire as the snow and cold continued. Logan sat reading a book on solar energy. Ororo sat comfortably near him leaning on his broad shoulders reading another book on art work. After a while Ororo felt asleep. Logan grabbed one of the quilts that Ororo had as a throw on the sofa and wrapped it around her. Logan grinned. Ro was happy to be with him. He was glad for her too. He threw more wood on the fire. Then he sat happily watching the snow through one opened shutter. Then he fell asleep too.

When Ororo awoke she was amazed to see that she was laying on top of Logan. He was stretched out on the sofa. He slept soundly. She smiled. He was sleeping peacefully. She looked at the fireplace. Logan had remembered to put more wood in the fire. Ororo got up slowly. She did not want to wake him. She placed the quilt on him and went to add more wood. Ororo peeked out the glass enclosed window. Logan had left one shutter open. She looked at the white covered island. The barn and the greenhouse had little snow on them. No doubt the heat was melting the snow. Even the ground where the pipes were placed was snow free. Everything around it was snow covered through. It looked and felt cold.

Ororo figured it had to be about four inches. She looked out at the out house. It too looked like less snow then on the forge and smokehouse. Ororo grinned. She was happy that she had gone fishing several days ago. Bagging fish, shrimp and crabs with her nets. Ororo had all the seafood frozen in the cooler. It was quiet and peaceful. In truth it almost reminded her of Christmas in New York. Halloween was coming up. Ororo wanted her and Logan to have a Thanksgiving feast and a Christmas. She was already thinking what to make him for a present. She went to her room to get clean clothes and then bathe.

Logan awoke sometime later to find the quilts on him. He heard Ororo in the hot springs and went to go up stairs. He needed to bathe after her. He grabbed clean clothes and his shaving kit. He liked having a smooth face since he'd been stranded on the island. His formerly unruly mutton chops were now kept trim and neat. He liked them this way. He now made his replacement blades from iron. Besides he wanted to feel it if Ororo kissed him again.

Soon enough Logan heard Ororo leaving the bath. He headed down and went inside. He heard Ororo in the storage area in the back of the cabin. Logan went to bathe. Ororo turned her head as she came out of the storage area. Logan went to bathe she figured. She then headed upstairs with the package she took out of one of the many trunks. This one she had dismissed earlier now she needed to use it. Ororo sat at her vanity and rolled her hair with the curlers.

At least while wet her hair should dry with some curl. She wanted to look a little different. She had been wearing her hair in a ponytail for to long. It had grown down to her waist and she wanted a different look. Ororo wanted a change. She stood back from her mirror and checked out her figure. She had merely grabbed fresh underwear and her robe to change into after bathing. Thank God she knew how to sew a bra. She was busty but always wore bust reducing bras. She luckily had been able to copy her bra and make copies. All with reinforced cotton batting.

They were comfortable if not that attractive. Ororo would work on them. The bras in the crate were too small. She had put on her coconut butter, shea butter and aloe Vera cream mixture. She studied herself in the mirror now. She looked younger, healthier, and a lot more toned and fit. She had muscle definition where she didn't before. All these months on the island working with Logan had done wonders for her shape. Eating well and working like they had was a boon to her already fit figure. Ororo smiled. Her skin was darker and healthier looking as well.

She even noticed Logan looked better too. When she had first seen him he had a slight beer belly. He had a three week old beard. It made him look rough and gruff, mean almost. Those mutton chops looked wild. He also looked slightly unkempt and half asleep. His skin looked very uneven, muddy and unhealthy. Now he was trim, lean and very muscled.

His already tanned skin was darker now. It made Logan appear more robust. His face was always clean shaven with the mutton chops trimmed. He was also bright eyed and bushy tailed. He was very attractive without the hair all over his face. Ororo knew he was looking good when she saw him three months ago chopping fire wood. He was without a shirt on and she'd stopped what she was doing to watch him open mouthed from her garden.

The muscles just rippled on his board back and huge developed arms. He had muscles that were cut and smooth across his broad back that stood out. She actually stood still for some time with her mouth open like some teenager. Ororo had to make herself stop staring and get back to her garden. It was getting harder and harder not to notice how Logan looked damn good now. He had been chopping wood for hours that day. He had filled up half the storage room with cut wood all in that one day. It was as if he were frustrated and needed to keep busy.

Ororo hadn't been in a relationship for a while. It was hard not to notice him but she didn't want to upset the relationship they had. Things were running smoothly between them. No sense messing things up. She had to keep busy herself to prevent any problems between them. He was good looking she knew that. She went back to her gardening, cooking, sewing, weaving and other things. Ororo sighed. Hell even Betsey would be trying to get to him. She shook her head and fanned her hair trying to dry it faster and forget how muscled Logan's body was.


	2. Chapter 2

25

25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY STORY AND MY CHARACTERS. LIFE SUCKS CHUNKS!

ISLAND DREAMS REALLY

Chapter 2

Ororo looked in her huge wardrobe for something to wear. It was still chilly out so she pulled out a thick sweater and heavy denim pants. She pulled on long johns and thick soaks first and then added on a pair of ankle length fur lined leather boots. Those crates were sent from heaven. Ororo needed to harvest some fruit and vegetables today. Also she had planted cranberries a few weeks back.

Thanksgiving had been on her mind. Even almonds were growing along with their walnut and peanut relatives. Ororo grinned. She had quite a few more seeds she would plant. One was to grow the cacao that you made chocolate out of. She wanted that one badly. They may have a supply of chocolate but nothing lasts forever. Hopefully she would be able to make chocolate covered almonds and maybe make her favorite ice cream with them.

Logan looked out of the window at the weather. It was strange and quiet. Like the wildlife and birds were hiding. The snow now looked about six inches deep. He would check on the animals. He had already grabbed his long johns and thick denim pants. He was pulling on a heavy cable knit sweater. He had on his thick boots with fur. He pulled on a scarf, heavy jacket, hat and gloves.

He made his way out side after he added three large cords of wood to the fireplace. He took up a shovel by the door and cleared the porch and stairs. He cleaned the path to the greenhouse first and then the barn. That snow got in despite the enclosures. He reached the barn to find the animals alright and began the task of cleaning their stalls and putting in fresh hay. Logan loved that Ororo keep a fresh supply of fruit and veggies for the animals to eat. They seemed to love it.

Logan Looked at the goats, pigs, turkeys and chickens. They all looked healthy and bigger. They seemed pretty content too. They weren't sitting in the dark all day either. Logan adjusted the shutters he had put it here as well. The snow he had removed from them wasn't much. The place was warm thanks to the heat from the pipe system. The rooster didn't seem to crow so much or at least he and Ororo had just gotten used to his sound. The heavy glass that he had installed on the sides allowed ample sunlight when the shutters were opened. It was too cold to allow them out into the enlarged pen. Logan was glad he had cleared what would be about ten acres of land when he had decided to enlarge the campsite area.

He looked around at the spread. It was beautiful. Something he and Ororo had built with their own hands. It took a lot of trial and error but they had done it. Made a home, a barn, forge, smokehouse and even a hell of a green house. Logan was proud of them. The greenhouse especially. First it had been an enclosure. Then he expended it for at least two acres. He made a tier system for the plants that didn't need to grow like trees. It was an accomplishment he could never hope to surpass. That pleased him. It was Ororo.

Thank goodness Ororo had nothing but dwarf plants that her father had created through grafting. He only used heirloom seeds. All natural never modified. He believed in that. Every fruit and vegetable had to be chemical free. The man was a genius. He loved all natural and nothing else. He believed in completely organic farming and so did his wife. Grafting was his vice. He wanted people in urban areas to grow food that didn't take up much space. But he wanted no chemicals in their food as well. He felt urban dwellers were being sickened by the chemical laden foods that they were fed. If they could grow there own food on rooftops and balconies they could survive and live longer. Logan admired that. He wanted Ororo to have a greenhouse befitting her.

So he put in a stairwell for easy harvesting. He made sure to have guard rails as well. He didn't want Ororo to hurt herself. He'd gone all out on designing them. They were higher then normal and made so that not even a toe could get inside the iron covered lower half. Logan had done a spider web design of the rail below. Reinforced of course. The iron was thicker then most would've thought. He didn't want Ororo to have any accidents. Logan even added in a large dumbwaiter on a pulley system so Ororo never had to lug anything to heavy for her to carry. There were even large work tables and baskets on each level. Logan though out the entire greenhouse. It was in a way his tribute towards Ororo.

This woman made the meals, fixed the house, grew the food, made their clothes, worked on the farm with him, helped him make things and created a home where there was none. She helped him to create what he hadn't before and to remember what he had done in the past. She was Logan's anchor on this island. Her bright smiles and sunny attitude even in the worst of it kept him going. She was stronger then any man he knew. She was a survivor and she saved his life from day one. She made him feel he could go on even while they were stranded. He knew he did the same for her. Together they kept each other going. It was a relationship that empowered them both. Logan loved her but didn't quite know how to put that into words.

He didn't want to disturb what they had. Ororo was always calling him a gentlemen. He loved that. His father had raised him to treat a woman right. Most never noticed or cared about his holding their chairs or doors. Walking with them on the inside of the street. Making sure they were comfortable before he himself. Many just ignored it or never spoke on it. Logan had been taught this since he could crawl. Always treat a woman like a lady. Ororo was the only woman who ever complemented him on being so. That flattered his ego and made him smile. He always felt a warmth in his gut whenever she did. That was something Logan had never felt before. He loved that about her. She was like sunshine in his heart. Most of all she kept him sane and with less need for his beer.

He collected the eggs and milked the goats. He checked on the pregnant pig and then went to head back to the cabin. He noticed Ororo was bundled up with a heavy scarf wrapped around her head. She was going into the greenhouse. He would put the milk and eggs away and then go check on the greenhouse with her. Ororo checked on her fruits and veggies. She had a large amount. Her plants the peppermint, roses, peonies and others were okay. She had luckily covered her outside plants with tarp and heavy old blankets.

The snow would melt soon and she would have a new set by spring. Ororo looked at her watermelon. They were growing nicely and the warm air was keeping them going. The cranberries were coming up. The concord grapes were ripe and she harvested them. Wine would be nice she thought as she added them to the basket. She put the full one in the dumbwaiter as she got another empty one. The oranges looked ready, the lemons, apples, apricots, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, limes and even the peaches were ripe. Her lemons were growing well. The green and red grapes thriving. Ororo looked at the cherries. In spring she was going to make cherry vanilla ice cream. Ororo sent all the fruit down the dumbwaiter.

She heard footsteps down below. Logan was placing the fruits from the dumbwaiter into the four wheel cart and lugging it to the cabin. Ororo smiled. He was forever helpful. She moved on to the vegetables. Many were ripe or maturing for harvesting soon. Last would be the nuts. By what Logan knew was eight o'clock they were finished harvesting the greenhouse food. It was quite a load of food this day.

Ororo had already gone upstairs after removing her boots and coat. She had to dress down in the cabin. It was so warm. Logan checked on the cords of wood in the back. It was still pretty full. They had so much. It shocked him how much he had chopped. He'd removed his boots and jacket. He was now in his long johns and changing from them to his plain pants and shirt with slippers. He often kept his house cloths in here just so he was closer to the bath in case he needed one. Ororo knew that was his spot to change and gave him his privacy. The cabin was hot but it felt good.

He washed up and headed for the kitchen. Logan made scrambled eggs with cheese. He toasted some bread. Then sliced some ham, frying it on the grill and pulled out the cereal. Then he grabbed some fruit juice and soymilk. It was ice cold. He also made coffee and tea since that was in the crate as well. Some mornings Ororo preferred Tea. Remembering her lemon juice Logan made a quick run to the cooler and grabbed it. He was back up in a flash. Ororo came downstairs in a lighter sweater and pants with a pair of slipper shoes on.

Logan looked at her smiling then went back to making breakfast. Then he looked again. Ro had her long hair lose and it looked wavy, shiny and beautiful. She noted his stare and seemed a little shy about it. Logan grinned as he held her chair for her. The fruit was washed and put away and the vegetables were washed and in the veggie bin he had made for her.

"Ro your hair looks good." Ororo smiled.

"Thank you Logan. I grew tired of it always being in a ponytail. I wanted to try something new." Logan laughed. He smiled looking at her shiny lovely hair.

"Ro you could wear your hair standing up on your head or even be bald and ya would still be beautiful." Ororo grinned as Logan made her plate. He sat her bowel down with the cereal and milk.

They ate talking about the snow and how it reminded them of the main land and how cold winters could get in New York and Alberta. Both ate some cereal with the soymilk and sugar as well as the cheesy eggs, ham and toast. Both washed and dried the dishes. Ororo wanted to make wine and told Logan about it. He piped up and noted that there was a book among the six dozen books they had that spoke about that. Ororo grinned.

They seriously talked about building a windmill to grind the wheat into flour and make cornmeal much easier. Even for the sugar cane and maybe other grains. The smaller mill could grind the soybean oil and maybe canola oil as well. Ororo wanted to try vegetable and corn oil as well. They talked about a meat grinder. Ororo seriously wanted that. Grinding meat with knifes and the mortar and pestle was too much work. Logan grunted on that. Goat meat was tough. The turkey was easier. They also talked about building a wind turbine for a fan system for the hot summer days. The books were a God sent. There were best sellers and classics like Moby Dick, Jane Austen, Octavia Butler and Stephen King but there were also an enormous amount of how to books and for that both were pleased.

A few weeks later found Thanksgiving coming. Logan was hard at work in his forge intent on making Ororo a meat grinder. He had read several how to books like a man possessed for several nights. Ororo too had been reading hers. They decided since the snow melted but it was still cooler weather to do the meat grinder first. Logan was working on making the different sized grinder heads for various sizes of meat. The wine they still knew would be a lot of work. Ororo was weaving some more cotton into cloth. She had quite a bulk of it. It came in handy too. The outhouse looked so much better. Ororo had painted the inside white. Using one of Logan's goat hair brushes. She made the paint from plants in the green house and decided to cheer the place up. Logan had laughed his head off. He loved it.

She had even made candy apples last night coated with crushed nuts. Ororo loved trying new things. Logan would never complain. He ate four of them before his stomach got full. Ororo had made a fried fish and shrimp dinner with sweet potatoes roasted so tender they were eaten with just a fork and butter. She'd spiced them with some seasonings that made them taste great. She cooked collard greens made with turkey meat, green, red and yellow peppers as a side dish as well. The taste was so succulent of the greens, Logan had seconds and thirds of the meal. He had loved it.

It was all served with a cool concord grape juice that left both very full and feeling good. Three nights before she'd made a baked blue fish that Logan inhaled. It had been stuffed with some fruit and vegetables and lightly seasoned then baked. Tomorrow she would do a crab stew. She was on a seafood kick. She finished the weaving for today. Now she would see about lunch. She pulled out several very large loaves of bread that she'd made the other day. They were very much Italian bread loaves. She made about six of them. Ororo had improved on her bread making. The cook books helped.

She set them aside and went to get her tomato sauce, and pulled out the mozzarella cheese. The cheese came from the dehydrated products. She cleaned and peeled the skin off the large eggplants, then cut them into semi thick slices, then seasoned them with spices and coated the eggplant with her homemade slightly seasoned bread crumbs and some flour.

Then she fried the egg plant in soybean oil. Placing them on a clean paper towel to allow the oil to run off. Then she cooked the tomato sauce in a pan with some light seasonings added in for taste. The bread she cut open buttering the insides and placed the fried slices of egg plant, then sauce, then cheese until it was built up enough. She loved that the dehydrated cheese was thick when rehydrated and cut it into chucks. Ororo was making egg plant parmesan sandwiches.

She placed them in the oven to bake. When they were done. Ororo placed them in the large iron pan that she used to keep prepared dishes warm. This sat on the oven. They kept warm from the heat of the iron stove. Then she cut up fresh white potatoes into four halves, slicing them with the slicer into thin French fries and fried them twice. That made them crispy. Seasoning them with some onion and garlic that she fried with them. Then sprinkling them with a powdered version of onions and garlic along with salt and black pepper. She added a dash of red pepper as well. Ororo had made dried onion and garlic and beat them into a powdered form. The red pepper was powdered as well. She needed a bigger mill for larger amounts.

Then she pulled out her almonds and made a pot of warm hot thick sweet chocolate. Then using one of the grated large spoons Logan made for her, she dipped the almonds in the rich chocolate several times waiting between dips, until they were thick and coated with the chocolate. Then she let them cool on a plate over a bowel filled with ice. So they could harden. Ororo pulled out some beer and fruit juice. Logan would be in soon. Now a clock sat over the fireplace. Logan had made it after reading a book on clock work toys and puppets. The clock was the easiest thing to make.

Right on time he walked through the door. Removing his jacket and boots. He slipped on his slippers and headed for the bath to wash up. Ororo set the table. She had changed out the tablecloth several times now and this one was a tie dye of red, blue and white. Logan liked the bright colors. She placed the dishes and glasses on the table. Adding the juice pitcher, beer and then the food last. She arranged Logan's plate with the hot oozing sandwiches and placed the French fries on a smaller plate with the chocolate coated almonds on another. She poured his ice cold beer into a glass as he emerged from the bathroom. Logan grinned. Only Ro could make lunch a feast.

He helped her into her chair as always and kissed the top of her snowy head. Ororo giggled. Lately she and Logan were very affectionate towards one another. Ororo poured herself some fruit juice. Logan bite into one sandwich. It reminded him of how good these tasted when he worked in Alberta and would stop at the Italian deli across the street at lunch. Ororo was a chef. She ate hers and smiled. She had seasoned them just right. She was thankful she had made a jar full of seasoned bread crumbs several weeks back. Both ate their sandwiches, munching on the French fries between bites. He loved her seasoned fries. The almonds they saved for last. Logan was thankful for home brewed beer. But he loved one thing she always did. Ororo always had a large bowel of fresh fruit on the table.

Logan loved the fact that she did that. It reminded him of home when he was a kid. His mom always had that too. He grabbed an orange. Peeling it and eating it. It was sweet and good. There was even pink lemonade in the cooler. A real cherry and watermelon drink too. He liked the lemon, strawberry and orange drink as well. Ororo made some great fruit drink mixtures. He drink them more then his beer. She was talking about preparing food for Thanksgiving. Turkey was no problem. The wild turkeys had reproduced. So They set about making the menu. Logan wanted to fry a turkey. Ororo though why not. He could built a pot big enough and fry it outside away from the house. They both sat talking about the plan for Thanksgiving with Ororo grabbing a plum as they talked.

Thanksgiving was now just a day away and Ororo had fixed up the cabin like Christmas was here. It was still cold outside and Logan felt it in his bones that another storm was coming. They had reinforced the trail to the outhouse. No wild pigs or goats could dent the iron fences. They even made better covered trails to the forge, barn, greenhouse and outhouse. He'd caught the wild turkey weeks ago and had already plucked and trimmed him. Logan had even seasoned and marinated the fattened bird. Now he was ready for frying it tonight. Logan had made the grinder but was working on something he wouldn't tell Ro about. She knew it was a Christmas present.

She was working on his. The cabin was transformed. Ororo had dyed some cloth deep red and made curtains, tablecloths and matching napkins. She had aprons of every color and even pot holders that matched the deep red color for the holiday. Even the sofa and chair covers were now a deep red color. She'd re-stuffed the cushions in the house using only the cotton. Lord knows she had at least a few tons of it. Ororo had been spinning cotton for months non-stop almost. It made it more comfortable. Ororo was secretly making Logan a whole bed set. She'd done the pillows and comforter already. The sheets were halfway done. She wished she could knit a bed spread but they had no wool and the goat hair would not do.

Ororo had tried the meat grinder several nights ago and made ground turkey and goat meat. Frying up hamburgers and sliders, (mini hamburgers) with onions, lettuce, tomato and cheese. She even added bean spouts, red cabbage, cooked Boston baked beans, and relish to some. Then made cheese fries with them. Logan ate about twenty of them. Trying one or more of each. He was happy with the cheese fries as well. Ororo even made sausage using the clean casings of the pigs. Logan had smoked them a few days ago and now they were in the cooler. He would be surprised when they ate them. Ororo had made some spicy and some mild. She even cut up pork chops and had them in the cooler. After thanksgiving she would make her mother's pork chops and chutney made from fruit and spices.

Right now she was making the cranberry sauce and trying to get it sweet enough. Ororo had the three bean casserole done. Her fried onions garnished the casserole. She had the macaroni and cheese done. She made sure she had enough cheddar. Thank God for Logan's crazy ex. There was enough dehydrated products to last for seven years. The yeast biscuits she'd perfected. They were buttered and warming. She was finished baking the sweet potato pie, an apple pie and a cherry pie. She even made mini blueberry, blackberry and raspberry pies. They were snack size. Logan liked snack pies. Ororo even did a fig pie shaped like a large sized fig Newton.

She did garnish the smoked ham. It was baking now. The stuffing for the turkey was cooked with all the extras her mom always put in hers. She had string beans cooking and her collard greens as well. Ororo even made a green salad and that was in the cooler. Mashed potatoes were done and Logan had his pot out back ready for frying the already fattened turkey. Thank goodness he had made the pot extra large. That turkey weighted over twenty pounds. The wild ones were eating themselves into a larger size. Ororo even made more candied apples using nuts and chocolate on them. They were in the cooler. Her cooking was started like her mother two days before hand. She had really gone overboard. Ororo shocked herself. There would be leftovers for days.

Ororo pulled out her cake pans from the cabinet. She would make a chocolate cake like her mom always did. Her whole family hated fruit cakes. Ewww! Ororo shivered as she though about the awful tasting thing. Every year her grandmother sent them one. Her mom always found a way of breaking it up and feeding it to the animals on a neighboring farm. She made sure there were no sharp parts or harmful pieces to the animals. They all hated that darn cake she sent every year. Ororo cheered up as she got her ingredients for her cake. She already had made her ice cream yesterday. She had mixed in thick rich chocolate with chopped almonds in her vanilla ice cream. She made a huge batch and placed it in the cooler.

It was so stacked with ice that Ororo felt like she was walking into Alaska. She made her cake batter after retrieving her eggs, milk and butter from the cooler. She greased and lined the pans with flour and placed the cake batter in the other oven. Logan had surprised Ororo with polished iron bowels and candle holders. He had made a spinning wheel of a rock that polished and grinded the iron to a finish like no other. He had needed sharper knifes and boy did that rock do the trick. He went polishing crazy.

It made Ororo smile as she pulled out the cake platter. It too was polished as well. He had gone through the house and polished and cleaned all of the old iron products he had made. Everything looked brand new. She placed a glass plate over it. She didn't want to ruin the shine. Ororo smiled as she looked at the palm made holly she had over the fireplace and the clock. She had put several dried cranberries and popcorn through it. Even stringing apples of green, red and yellow over the fireplace. There were now several poinsettias in the cabin. All the red color was making her blind.

But she loved the feeling it gave off. She even made large red candles for the table and they were decorated with dried cranberries and green sprigs as well. Logan loved the deep red table cloth. The chair cushions matched. Logan felt they should get a tree for Christmas. Ororo agreed. She peeled a banana to munch on after finishing washing out the used dishes she had made to cook the meal. She sat on the re-cushioned sofa. It felt good. She was tired but luckily had made the icing the other day for the cake.

Ororo got up and pulled out some stew she had made the other night. It was a creole stew made with red beans, wild rice that they had from the products in the cabinet, and pork sausage. Ororo had added vegetables a ton of them, corn, potatoes, asparagus, carrots, onions, garlic, leeks then some cubed turkey meat and lots of spices to it with some twisted pasta. Logan gobbled it up. She toasted some large loaves of bread coating them generously with butter and pulled out the pink lemonade as she put back the milk eggs and butter.

She also pulled out some cookies from the cabinet and set the table for Logan's lunch. Ororo got out the big soup bowels Logan had made. He loved this stew. He came in just as she finished. Flashing Ororo a smile as he went to wash up. Logan loved Ororo's cooking. She grinned. Popping a cherry into her mouth. Her cakes were done and she removed them letting them cool. The pies were done and The bulk of the meal was in the new warming drawers Logan had built. He was always improving the home.

He improved upon the stove moving the stone oven to the side. Closer to the fireplace and expanding the iron oven and grill. He even made an open eye stove top with grated cover. It sat next to the grill top. Ororo also had an island now with cabinets beneath. She had an iron sink and faucets. Logan had with Ororo's help created a sink with running water from the water source. The runoff was filtered to the greenhouse. The faucets were stunning. They too were polished. Logan every night used some gritted paper that came from the crate to get them smooth and shiny. Ororo adored what he had done. Logan was improving every day. Her kitchen island was wonderful. The top was her old smooth glass counter top and Ororo loved it. Logan even had stools to go with it. The beds were improved as well. Ororo had made thicker stuffed mattresses with the cotton batting. She had a lot of it.

Logan made wider beds to go with them. It took weeks to make the huge mattresses. She actually sewed and stuffed them upstairs. They were too big to get up the staircase. They looked bigger and wider then the ones she bought in the mattress stores. She was very proud of her work. Logan was too. He built a combination of iron and wood framed beds just for them. They looked amazing. A far cry from his first beds. He even improved the doors in every room. Even the front door. Logan wanted the cabin to shine. So did Ororo. They even were drawing out the plans for the windmill and the fan system for the home. Ororo grinned. Living like this was true freedom.

Thanksgiving went off without a hitch. But true to his bones a storm came and it was big. Logan figured it was a hurricane. It was. It knocked down trees and threw sand every where. The greenhouse and barn survived but the out house got some major damage. The forge was okay but the smoke house had to be rebuilt stronger. The oddest thing two large crates with parachutes had landed where Ororo had nearly a year ago. Logan and Ororo found that odd. They inspected the crates. They had to be opened with Logan's homemade crowbars. Inside was a lot of fancy, shiny electronic equipment. Neither could really make out what they were looking at. Logan checked the writing he had seen on the outside of the box. It appeared to be in Japanese. Thank God he studied for a full year in Japan as a college student.

Logan had gone on a school exchange and fell in love with a young woman named Mariko. She died that year too. She had died from heart failure due to a heart defect. It had broken his heart. But he had to move on. That had taken a while. Thus Suri the worst choice for a wife ever. He was glad she was gone. But back to the matter at hand. He realized that the writing said that this was media equipment. The fact that it had a parachute could only mean the plane it was on was lightening it's load due to engine problems no doubt from the freak storm. In the stuff was what appeared to be a flat screen TV and from the look of the jumbled shiny metal in the crate, the rest of it looked like it needed to be put together.

Ororo was staring at it like it was all alien to her. Logan grunted. They opened the next crate. Inside was what looked like furniture. There were Japanese wardrobes. Four that were beautiful and wrapped in thick tarp. There was even a lazy boy. A TV console. Four bamboo screens. Two Japanese tea tables. And strangely a media cabinet for storing DVD's. It was packed with brand new never opened American DVD's. Logan and Ororo stared open mouthed. Many were Disney classics and a load of various comedy classics, some very old and many new. It was as if this was a collection of some of the best movies ever made. Many both recognized as award winning and TV favorites. Both just looked wide eyed. Logan would have to make a cart to haul this stuff. The old four wheel barrel could only take a little.

He built the carts and a ramp to the cabin. He even made a temporary outdoor crude elevator, based on heavy weights and crude iron chains that lifted the heavier stuff to the second floor. Ororo wanted two of the wardrobes for her room. Thank God she had the room with the balcony. Her wide doors would allow him to get all four wardrobes inside. Logan put the other two which were less feminine looking to him in his room. Most of the electronic stuff went to the storage area in the back. Including the tea tables. Maybe he could find a use for them later on. Logan had to read the books slowly in order to recall most of his lost Japanese. Ororo tried just looking at the stuff. Most of it was similar to her fathers media room things but not by much. This stuff looked state of the art. Besides they had no electricity.

It was several days before Logan figured out the media equipment. Some of it anyway. The cool snap was still going and it was going now for weeks. Christmas was just days away. Both knew another big storm was coming. The strange looking boxy thing was a solar battery. Ororo was stunned. The rest would take time to translate. Ororo and Logan had placed the flat screen on the console in the main cabin area along with the media cabinet filled with DVD's. The lazy boy was placed in front of the flat screen and Logan loved sitting in that. Even Ororo loved it. It was leather luxury. It made Logan figure he needed to improve his leather skills. He could make one just like it. Ororo beamed.

Christmas came and Ororo and Logan cooked the dinner together. Much smaller this time. Ororo had to laugh noting Logan's stunned face at Thanksgiving. The table was covered in various dishes. He was too shocked to speak just smile and plant a kiss on Ororo's cheek. They had both laughed at her over zealous Thanksgivings effort. This time a lot less was made. There was still leftovers from her feast. They even made a small palm tree their Christmas tree. They decorated the tree with strung popcorn, cranberries, fruit and vegetables. Logan even made some small ornaments. Ororo painted them. Ororo presented Logan with a bed set that he loved. The sheets were cool and comfortable. It had a quilt she'd dyed a royal blue to match the set. His new pillows were bigger and softer. The cotton batting was thicker. Ororo had improved with her spinning. Logan presented Ororo with a new and improved cloth weaver.

This one made the threads more refined. It gave her more threads to weave. He even made her a chair to go with it. This one made like those chairs that helped your back. Ororo hugged him when she saw it. It was amazing to behold and Logan set it up in a corner by a window with two of the bamboo screens to cover it when Ororo wanted privacy. She was thrilled. The other two screens were in her bedroom. The two even figured out that one of the packages that was not assembled was a satellite dish. Only all in metal and very shiny. The whole thing was in pieces. They would have to put it together. Ororo and Logan were dumbfounded at that. Now they just had a few more pieces to figure out. Some very large.

Weeks went by and Logan worked on making a copy of the lazy boy. The frame was easy. But his leather work he had to really work on. He needed bigger animals to make more leather from. The weather was too bad to try to find the large pigs that were roaming around. They kept to the caves because of the weather. Ororo was going to town on her new weaver. She made better sheets and cloths. The way they felt was amazing. She made Logan a few shirts and pants too. They felt amazing. She even tried her hand at translating the Japanese books that came with the stuff. She mainly went over Logan's notes. He had made detailed notes recreating what he recalled from a language he hadn't used in years.

Ororo and Logan finally figured out just two days before the big storm came that one of the unassembled pieces was a portable toilet. They both laughed after reading the translation and looking at the shiny metal thing. Logan put it together and sure enough it was a toilet. They couldn't believe it. For one thing it was taller then any portable toilet either had ever seen. It was self functioning and actually compressed the waste for easy removal. That made Logan think the outhouse could be converted into something else and they could put a toilet in the cabin instead of outside.

The storage space was huge and Logan could easily make another room for the toilet with a sink hooked up to the hot springs. He had already done a pipe and faucets for Ororo in the kitchen. The waste water went over a rock made filter system covered with various plants and fauna under the large iron sink that Logan made with Ororo's help. It was somewhat enclosed but you could expose it to sunlight when the weather was warm. It was already exposed to the heat from the oven near it. Logan had fashioned thick heavy glass that he exposed it to during peck sun hours in the day. There was a pair of iron shutters that covered them when not in use. He was glad that he had made the cabin large like the land. That heat and solar treatment cleaned the water as it lead to a pipe that fed into the greenhouse.

There it washed over a bigger rock waterfall system lined with more plants that cleaned the water even more as well as sun exposure before it led to feeding the plants and trees on a drip system. The thick glass she had him make to heat the water as it passed into the greenhouse was doing the trick. Ororo knew all about killing germs with sunlight, certain plants and rocks. She understood these things because of her father. She liked the idea of the indoor toilet. It compressed the waste so she could still use it for her garden. The best part no more frantic late night runs outside to go. That was always scary even with the fencing, covering and spikes. Those wild pigs, goats, turkeys and chickens were still mean and mad about there family being caught.

They got it hooked up just in time too. A strong storm came with gale force winds and snow again. It was brutal. It stunned them both for this part of the world. Global warming was very real now to them both. Weather like this was never seen before. This only happened in colder climates not this part of the hemisphere. The winds howled and railed for hours. Logan and Ororo both checked on the frightened animals. They seemed to be huddling in groups. The pregnant pig gave birth in the storm to her piglets. Both were present to make sure everything was all right. By now Logan kept a lit lantern in the barn. The light helped to calm the animals.

The piglets were healthy. Ororo made sure they had enough hay, food and water. They made sure Mama pig was all right. Her piglets fed easily. Papa pig kept near by in a locked pen while they worked. All the animals had enough food and water. Logan had reinforced the barn several weeks ago. He did not want it ripped away and he had made more rock walls and used more iron to secure the barn. Even the cabin. Logan was thinking bricks would be good. Ororo knew pottery making and loved the idea. She could make porcelain plates and any number of things.

Right now the storm took their attention. They had reinforced the enclosures and thankfully so. The winds were knocking down lose trees a few feet from the encampment. The sand again was blown from the distant beach and sent everywhere. Logan grunted peeking out the window. The glass he had made for them was thick and he had the good sense to make iron shutters that covered them. He closed the shutter back. Locking it. The howling wind could be heard clear as day inside. He added more wood to the fire place.

Ororo sat sewing since they had come back from the barn and greenhouse. The snow was blowing everywhere. But it was mixed with the sand. It was hard to tell one from the other. Ororo had read how to make mayonnaise. She'd made apple cider weeks back and made some of that into vinegar. That had allowed her to make a large jar of mayo. Logan couldn't stop humming as he ate four large bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches. The chicken soup Ro made with it hit just the spot on a cold winter day. The soup like her stew was thick and hearty. She ate her soup with her favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Both sat content and warm.

They went great with warm cider. Ororo usually sat drinking her tea with her homemade lemon juice. That always hit the spot for her. Logan noted with Ro's food, treats and teas neither one of them got ill. He just figured she grew good and natural food and they were thriving on it. He was loving her apple sauce, chicken breast sandwiches with plenty of greens, her hearty stews and chicken soups. Even her homemade peanut butter and jellies. And boy could this woman bake breads. She made all kinds and they were great. That always made him smile. Eating anything Suri made always gave him heartburn. Like for three whole days. He grunted when he thought of his flaky ex. She couldn't hold a candle to Ororo.

Ororo had the fire going in the fireplace. Her greenhouse and the animals depended on it. The old out house was still being warmed as well. Logan figured it could become an animal run. Letting the animals stretch out in cool weather from one warm place to another. It was enclosed and protected by the fences as well. Ororo liked the idea. Besides the buried pipe kept the trail warm. The piglets would be rearing to go in a few weeks and they would need a place to run and follow their mama.

Logan was cooking tonight. Ro was reading by a lit lantern near the fire. Logan had made a chandelier that lit up the space. Ororo loved it. Logan was making hamburgers and French fries. He wasn't a chief like Ororo but basic stuff he could make. He read one of the cookbooks and got the idea to mix a little goat, pig and soy together with some seasonings and cheese. He even mixed in some cherries pitted of course. That was said to add flavor and protein. Logan even added condiments.

To go with the fresh homemade catsup, Ororo had fresh mustard too. She wished for bees to make her favorite honey mustard. But there were no bees on the island in this weather. She'd made a relish too. He would add that to the burgers. Logan added both to his hamburgers. He made the fries from both russet and sweet potato and fried them twice like the book said. He added spices to them and then cheese letting them warm in the oven. He cut up fresh lettuce and tomato and even sautéed some onions. He made sure the bread, Ororo made a potato bread that Logan loved, was warm and toasted before adding the vegetables and hamburgers to them with cheese. Plus the mustard and catsup.

For dessert Logan did a recipe he had learned from his mom. A simple sugar cookie. He baked them a little, then glazed them with a glaze made from egg whites and sugar before returning them to the oven. When done he placed them on a plate. He decided to do another dessert. Zeppoles. He'd loved them as a kid. Logan got some flour, yeast, salt and sugar mixing them with some water and a touch of vanilla. He made a somewhat thick batter, shaping them into O's in the oil and fried them until brown and then when ready to eat he would sprinkle powdered sugar over them.

Ororo looked up when Logan set the table. The book she was reading was good. She inhaled. The burgers, fries and the desserts smelled amazing. She sat with Logan of course assisting her. She loved how much he was a gentleman. He poured the warm apple cider into her mug and his and served her the burgers and cheese fries. The cookies and zeppoles they would enjoy after dinner. The zeppoles sat in a warmer draw. The cookies cooling on the counter. The wind still howled as both ate. By the time they were enjoying the cookies and zeppoles they heard a crash. Both looked at each other before running to the door.

Out on the beach again was a really large crate. Both stared at each other. Not again was the key phrase running through both their heads. It was then that they noticed the storm had passed. They suited up to inspect the crate. It was wooden and had holes on the top. Inside they heard a weird noise. Something or things was alive in there. Logan got the bigger knife he had made in the forge. It was almost as long as a sword. Ororo held another he had fashioned just for her. He opened the crate making sure Ororo was not in harm's way.

Inside sat three cows and a one bull. The bull appeared to have hurt his hind leg and couldn't charge or get up. Although he was trying. One of the cows looked to have hurt two hind legs as well. Ororo and Logan were speechless. It's like they were on Noah's ark. Animals kept washing ashore or falling from the sky. Logan rubbed his face. He was going to need a bigger and separate barn for these animals. More work to do. Ororo rubbed his back she would help. They both sighed.

That night Ororo placed some herbs in some apples that would knock out the injured bull and cow. That would allow them to inspect their legs. They got that done finding that for the bull it was not serious. Just sprained. They treated it. The cow had severe breaks. Life threatening. They would have to put her down. It depressed Ororo but it had to be done. Ororo wanted to get her off the beach first so did Logan. He got to work on a bigger enclosure for them until he could build the barn. Ororo helped. The two cows went along okay. As for the bull, they had to use the carts he had made to lift the dead weight inside.

The last cow they took to the smoke house. Carting her after the bull. Near it they put her down. Logan did the deed. Cutting her throat and then having to lift her on a chain to bleed her. Logan and Ororo would skin her and secure her meat after they put the others away. They secured the two cows and bull putting all in the temporary new enclosure. Then they skinned and did the meat from the dead cow. Than both went to pass out for the rest of the night. By morning both were working on a bigger barn farther from the cabin. Ororo was helping Logan do the frame work and even hammer in some of the walls.

Logan decided last night to make it big enough for all the animals. It took four and a half days. Ororo helped with it all. They worked as a team with them having to keep the bull semi-sedated to treat his leg and milk the cows and the goats. They also saw to the chickens, turkeys and pigs. On day five Logan and Ororo were finishing off the rock wall that they had built up on the barn. Logan was glad he had made ladders. They came in handy for the two story barn. Ororo was glad that hay grew so fast and they had built a stronger bigger animal enclosure. The bull was mean.

Ororo worked with Logan on the fences. They would need a lot of fencing and taller too. That took seven to eight more days. It was a hard work. The iron fences were bigger and thicker. They had to hold the bull indoors. The bull was well by then and a handful. He tried kicking down the wooden pen he was in. Logan made sure this iron fence was strong. The camp would have to be enlarged again. Ororo just wanted to rest. But they got the job done. Both pushing themselves to do what had to be done.

They put the rest of the animals in the new barn. Logan and Ororo moved the pipe to this barn. He had built more pipe. That had taken them longer to get finished. The cows came after and the bull last. Another drugged fruit made him listless but he didn't pass out. He wobbled to the barn mostly following the cows. Once inside their side of the barn. Logan closed the Iron gate and locked the bull inside. Both he and Ororo nearly fell out on each other.

Weeks went by. The new Year had passed and the kiln had been built. Spring was nearly here and Logan with Ororo had redone the cabin again. In Fact the whole encampment was different. The cabin was now bricked and sported a third floor. The rock walk ways now had brick instead. The greenhouse was attached now to the house and was bigger. It too was covered by brick halfway. The forge as well as the smoke house were covered by heavy brick walls. Even the lower half of the barn had brick covering what used to be rock walls on it's lower sides. The naked chimney pipe now had proper brick surrounding it.

The old barn was now moved. The empty space was where Ororo made a spot to plant many Island palms, native trees and plants. Logan made a small gazebo with rounded bench seats inside the now cute spot. The once barren area was filled again with native fauna. Even a banana tree. The piglets and their parents used the old outhouse trail as a run during the waning cold weather. Even the goats and turkeys enjoyed it. The chickens were indifferent at first but soon followed.

The cows and bull were unaffected by the cold. They grazed outside with no problem. Logan had enlarged their pen. Now all the animals had a space to graze unbothered. The camp looked more like a farm. They had spread out from the small pop tent they had started with. The place was looking good due to hard work. The best part they had figured out another of the various pieces. Two very large ones. Assembled they turned out to be two very tall and deep fridge and freezer appliances. Both Ororo and Logan were amazed. They were made to either be together or separate.

Logan even figured out that there were damn near paper thin solar panels. They comprised a majority of the pieces. They could cover the entire roof. He figured out how to attach them to the battery that held any reserve power for days or nights when their was no sun. The wiring was thin. Ororo was overjoyed. They could convert the cooler into a cheese room. Ororo wanted to make aged cheeses. They took a few days to attach the solar panels. Logan even got the satellite up there. Then they hooked up the wires to the battery it had to be in a cool place at all times. Logan made a small brick room where he kept some of the cooler ice in a large bowel below the battery. He enclosed it to keep it cool. That would be temporary until he could build the fan system.

By the following month. Ororo had all the cooler items in the fridge freezer combo in the kitchen. The cooler was brick walled now with wooden shelves on the walls and some free standing units. She made them with Logan helping. She had quite a lot of cheese aging in there. All kinds too. There was Almond milk cheese, soymilk cheese, goat cheese and of course cow milk cheese. Ororo had some spiced and covered with nuts. Some with various kinds of nuts or almonds. She had her own parmesan and mozzarella as well. Logan loved her fresh cheddar. All this because Ororo believed in fresh and natural food. She'd rather make her own food then buy it.

Ororo had read how to age them for various kinds of cheeses. Those how to books were a must have to her. It was better then the classes. She was glad she could make her own cheese cloth. The curds were not a problem on the farm. Logan took to her having him taste test the cheeses to see if the favors were right. He enjoyed that a lot. It was work having to turn them and keep them in the dark for a certain amount of time. But Ororo loved it. She had yogurts and cream cheeses as well now. Fresh yogurt mixed with fresh fruit had both of them smiling. Logan wasn't complaining. He had never eaten so good in his life until Ororo. She was like a kitchen Goddess.

The satellite was working but not much could be seen from it on the TV. Mostly static. That was disappointing. Logan wanted to see if a radio was in the stuff. His ship's radio was long gone. They did watch DVD's every few nights and enjoyed that. Logan loved the taste of cow's milk and the butter that Ororo made with it. They had frozen the cow meat and Ororo made beef hamburgers, beef links, hot dogs and even beef sausage. Logan loved that she made them fat and spicy. He even made Ororo a sort of spinner that she could crank with her foot instead of beating with her hands to make the butter. It worked it faster and Ororo preferred it. They did a lot of work on their farm. That was what they referred to the camp as now the farm.

When spring came Logan had up some electric lights. He made them with his glass making skills. Making the filament was harder so it had taken a while. He was even working on ceiling fans for the home. Both were excited about that. Cool air in the house was a must. Ororo even helped to weave large palms for the fans. Ororo had a lot of pottery items in the home now and even on the porch. She had large pots with plants overflowing. Even had some filled with fresh flowers everywhere on the porch. It made the house look beautiful and welcoming.

The goats, turkeys and cows had babies. The piglets were running all over the pen playing. They were thankful they had netting. Logan made two long benches and a large picnic table for eating outdoors. He made a large brick and iron grill. It was sturdy and looked great. It cooked good too. He made a porch swing and Ororo fashioned that with cushions. The bull was still mean but had gotten used to them. He didn't snort at them as much. Mainly because he loved Ororo's various apples. Both always fed him apples.

The house now sported an open living room, study, open kitchen with counter. The kitchen now had brick walls. Logan and Ororo tiled them with Ororo's tiles that she made. The bamboo cabinets were reinforced with iron ties. There were glass knobs on them now. The counters were smooth with large thick tiles. The tiles were colored a beautiful rainbow of colors. There was even an iron forged range hood. Huge and polished to a shine over the redone stove and oven. Logan even carved in a wonderful design on the hood. It was a mixture of their names. Logan had made knobs for the new redone stove and Ororo had done the tips in oval shaped pottery with the levels painted and then gazed into them.

The oven looked like one from the early nineteenth century only bigger and better. It had three bigger ovens and it had three large warming drawers. It even sported seven eyes covered with grates and a bigger grill. Logan was becoming very skilled with his iron and glass work. His wood work was becoming refined as well. Ororo had better iron pans and pot ware. There were skillets hanging over her island. Even iron trivets for her hot dishes. Logan had gone all out to make her a dream kitchen.

He added more chairs to the dinning table. It now sported eight chairs. They were improved upon as well and showed it. He made a bench with both wood and iron work that was amazing to behold. Ororo couldn't stop gushing over it. It sat outside on the new patio where the grill was. She in turn got into her pottery like she never left it. The bricked patio was an accomplishment for both Logan and Ororo. It was a semi-circle design and so beautifully done it looked like it belonged on the home of a large manor house. Both had worked out a design to make it a showcase and it looked the part.

Ororo had a lot to be proud of too with her own work as well. Her pottery was amazing and seemed as if she had never left it. She had huge cookies jars and treat jars filled with her chocolate covered almonds, caramel corn with nuts, potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal cookies, cornmeal cookies and pretzels. They all had lids that locked. Ororo fashioned simple iron wire that helped lock down the lids that came more inside the jar when closed. Logan grinned at the way her mind worked. Ororo even made a bread basket that she kept fresh bread in when needing it for the day. That allowed any cold bread to thaw to room temperature for meals. She even made jars, bottles and lids for her mayo, mustard and catsup. Even large butter dishes and covers. More pitchers and even syrup jars with cork lids that gave you the type they were by the painted picture of an orange, peach, cinnamon stick or any fruit or image on it. They even had sprouts that were covered until you wanted to pour. Ororo didn't like critters in her food or allowing air to ruin her food when it needed to be sealed.

She had finally made saltine crackers right. She and Logan adored those in her soups. Chicken, tomato, potato, bean or even minestrone they ate them. Logan liked them with the French onion soup she made too. Even getting a cheesy flavored cracker right that Logan adored. She had to make a large jar for those now too. They tasted better then the store bought ones. He ate them like he drank water. That was a lot. They both loved Ororo's creative cooking. She had an apple sauce that Logan had to have with roast pork and even over scrambled eggs. A favorite dish of her mom's. He tried it and loved it. Even a mixed salted nut jar sat on the heavy duty shelf that one Logan loved the most.

He often sat snacking on nuts when watching a movie. He did major changes to the home then just the kitchen. The stair case was improved and made wider and stronger. The hand rail was a marvel to see. Logan went all out making it look fancy and modern. It was a mixture of iron and wood. It was done in a peppermint leaf design that impressed Ororo. It showed off his iron work and how much skill he had acquired. The second floor was made better with a real hallway and painted artwork. It sported mirrors and hung electric lanterns now. Even a standing table below the main mirror near the stairwell. Ororo placed two huge vases on either side. They always had fresh fragrant flowers in them. She hung live plants from the walls. The third floor sported three bedrooms where Logan had redone the former beds and placed them in the rooms.

He made the third bed just so the room wasn't empty. Ororo did new mattresses for them. They too were thick and filled with cotton battening. Along with sheets and pillows. She made bed spreads and quilts as well. Logan even made hangers for the wardrobes in each room. Ororo had bathrobes in every room. Fresh towels and a water bowel and pitcher as well. The hallway too looked just as good as the second floor. For some reason they just added the three bedrooms. All were outfitted with wardrobes and dressers. They looked good. Curtains, full bed sets and rugs with art work and flowers in pretty vases went in. Fresh hanging plants. All had lights as well. The bathroom downstairs looked great.

Ororo and Logan tiled it and set up strong shelves along with fresh flowers, plants and art work. Logan even did a fancy full length mirror. The frame was amazing. Ororo added more colorful towels and bath rugs. The walls she kept as bamboo with more art work. They had toilet paper thanks to the paper products crate. Logan built a stand alone toilet paper dispenser. It was damned fancy in it's polished iron. Ororo loved the look of the home now. Logan had improved the windows too.

He made them able to open and close with iron locks. They made screens to keep out any bugs. The books were still read. The two preferred reading over the DVD's. Learning new things had them both making improvements. Ororo and Logan both sat down most nights making netting for the windows and door screens as well as for fishing and crabbing. They were living the life. Being farmers and pioneers. It just seemed to suit them. They felt content even in the silence they often sat in together. Neither complaining about the quiet they shared in.

By the end of spring Logan had the windmill built. It sat a ways from the house. Built of brick. It could grind flour, sugar and the soybean. Ororo was growing canola now and it would help to grind that too. Even the corn dried for corn meal was ground to a fine quality. Ororo now had a panty filled with cornmeal. Logan loved her cornmeal seasoned and fried fish and shrimp. She even added some to her crab cakes and he gobbled those up. Cornbread with fresh butter was one of his favorites. Fresh oats now sat in jars, powdered sugar, refined sugar, soybean oil all sat in jars in a larger walk in pantry.

Even pressed soybean, tofu, sat in the fridge. Ororo loved her fresh soybean milk. They had three kinds of milk, butter, cream, cheese and ice cream. There was even ice cream that came from either goat milk, cow milk or soymilk. Almond milk was next. Logan was enjoying the veggie burgers Ororo made. She even perfected the tofu hotdog. The right amount of seasoning and then smoking them helped. She even made sun dried tomatoes that she added to them with cheese. He devoured those. Her blooming onions had his mouth singing.

She even did this breakfast where she made cinnamon rolls and iced them then scrambled eggs and placed cold apple sauce on them. Logan tried it and loved the taste of the natural sweet apple sauce over the eggs. Her Ma's favorite. Then the homemade cinnamon buns were like nirvana. Soft and gooey with just the right amount of icing. She even made a banana favored icing she used on them. He was loving his being stranded with Ororo. She even did homemade buttered yeast biscuits and syrup with turkey bacon. That had blown Logan away. Ororo claimed they were southern dishes that her father loved. Logan now even loved grits. He liked them with cheese, biscuits and bacon or even fried fish with grits. He was finding that he loved southern dishes. Ororo had a fried chicken that Logan found tasted better then any store bought kind. Ororo made meals to die for.

It delighted Ororo to know Logan loved her cooking. She felt great when he had that look in his eyes as he bit into one of her meals. He was like a man lost in a sea of sensation. She found herself giggling as she ate with him. He enjoyed what she made so much. It felt great and fulfilling to know he appreciated her and all that she put into the meals she prepared. It just seemed to make her feel whole again. She hadn't felt like that since she was a child. Logan was savoring all of her meals. It was a wonderful feeling. Over a year on this island and they had made the best of it. The two would find themselves strolling around the farm on nice spring nights. Logan even set up lights with his old lanterns all over the farm for their strolls. They even ate more outdoors.


	3. Chapter 3

28

28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR THEIR CHARACTERS BUT I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY. I OWN THIS STORYLINE AND NOT MARVEL!

ISLAND DREAMS REALLY

chapter 3

Ororo had plants that kept the flies away. Logan liked their moonlight strolls. They gave both a sense of peace. As time went on they figured out another of the pieces from the Japanese crate. It was an Mp3 player already programmed. Logan figured it was owned by an American loving person because all the music was American. Mostly Jazz, blues, gospel and R&B. Logan surprised Ororo by knowing how to dance to a slow jam very well. Piece by piece they would figure out what all the stuff was. But most nights to relax they danced to slow jams.

By late spring Logan and Ororo had taken to cuddling on the porch swing. Both seemed to take it as a natural progression in their relationship. They now had three calf's. One cow gave birth to twins. There were eight piglets, four baby goats, two baby turkeys and ten chicks. Logan found it funny that he felt like old MacDonald. Ororo fell out laughing. They were enjoying their island paradise. Although both felt for a paradise it took a hell of a lot of work. But they found themselves loving every minute of it. Ororo said it made her feel whole. Logan felt the same way. Logan and Ororo would get back to trying to figure out the rest of the Japanese pieces of strange metal things later.

With the start of summer Logan had the ceiling fans up. Both had outfitted better screens for the doors and windows. They even screened the barn. The piglets were fast and slippery. So the screens came in handy for them. They were growing fatter by the day. Loving there island paradise. Just like the rest of the baby animals. All enjoying the land they lived on and mostly the food they were fed. The farm sounded and felt like a working one day by day. It was fun and a load of work but worth it. Ororo found it funny that for a city girl she loved this more then any nightclub in New York.

Ororo had started growing mushrooms and made Logan a meal of roasted pork with mushrooms and vegetables. She even did a vegetable pizza with no cheese and he loved it. Logan was blown away by how Ororo could cook. It was like she could make anything from scratch. Ororo even grew sesame seeds and made a bread with them and even a sauce that she recreated sesame chicken with. Logan gobbled that up. This woman was amazing to him. Ororo was remarkable with barbecued spare ribs, chicken, even turkey, beef, ham and goat meat burgers. Logan was a happy man.

They finally figured out the last piece of the Japanese stuff. The piece that Logan pulled out that looked like a broken laptop but was an I-pad or tablet computer. Both just stared at it. They had no Wi-Fi on the island. Logan would try hooking it up to the satellite later on. He had to figure it out. It was not an I-pad. The instructions were tough to figure out. The summer was going great though. Ororo made a lot of sun dresses, pants and tops. She even did a few pants and matching tops that were great for working on the farm. The cotton was great for that. She made Logan cool shirts and pants that he loved. With his flip flops it was like he was on vacation when they both weren't tending to their farm.

Logan made two hammocks for him and Ro to use on the new back porch. She loved that. In the evening they both lay sipping large fruit drinks enjoying a cool breeze. They cooked a lot of sea food on the grill. Logan even made shrimp shishkebabs on the grill. With the fruit and vegetables they were great. He even used the tofu hotdogs and sausage. He even made her shrimp cocktail in goblets he made himself. Ororo loved that. She did a lot of grilled fish and shrimp. Even making her famous crabs. Logan always laughed when she did. It reminded him of the first nights they were stranded here. It was hard to believe it was now over a year.

Ororo found herself making crab cakes too. Logan loved those when she made them. Then they caught some Salmon which stunned them both. Salmon wasn't native to this part of the world. Both figured they had gotten away from some floating fish nursery. Maybe they had capsized or were washed overboard. Ororo made a Salmon Teriyaki with brown rice with some of them. Then did a smoked salmon dish the next night. A few they kept alive. Two males and two females. Logan built a pond to farm the remaining live salmon for harvesting. It made sure it was large with fresh water and even made a cover for it for when the weather changed. Another pipe for heat would be done later on just in case the weather froze during the storm season again. They both were pleased with that. Both liked the taste of fresh Salmon.

Tuna they caught with no problem from the sea. That was plentiful and native to the area. Logan loved how Ro made fresh tuna fish sandwiches. She even did a grilled tuna with grilled fruit and vegetables. That was out of this world. She also made a fish pita with lettuce, tomato, onion, bean sprouts, celery, mushrooms, mustard, mayo and her new creation, hot sauce. That one made Logan hoot. He was eating better with Ro then in his entire life. The two found themselves enjoying cooking outdoors and just relaxing together after a hard and long day. For months they had been up before dawn. Mainly thanks to Mr. Rooster.

The animals were becoming very domesticated. They were more relaxed around Logan and Ororo. The turkeys had calmed down to the point where Logan just stared at them one morning when they didn't try to peck at him when he went to change their hay. Even the pigs pretty much ignored him as well as Ororo. They knew who was feeding and protecting them. The love of the fresh food that they were fed was a help as well. Fresh oats, grains, fruit and vegetables had them in a lull. Logan couldn't get over the way the bull had calmed down so much. He just looked content. Both he and Ororo found that weird. Then they figured out he had two cows all to himself, he was fed well and he had no other bulls around. They both laughed.

Ororo made pizza on the grill one night stunning Logan. He never realized you could make pizza on the grill. She just grilled the rounded dough until cooked on both sides. Then added some sun ripened tomatoes and then cheese with a little basil and seasoning. She let it cook until done. It was great. She even did these slider type egg plant parmesan sandwiches on these rounded hard crust rolls she made with potato bread. It was like watching a master the way she cooked. Those blew him away. She'd toasted the sliders just right. He couldn't get over how her mind worked.

She did a stuffed pizza one night with mushrooms which she'd taken to growing in the old barn. Logan had moved it closer to a darkened area near the rock wall that sat a ways from the house. It was closer to a small mountain near the woods. He'd back fenced the area to keep out any wild animals. Ororo had made it her mushroom house. Now she cooked more with them in certain dishes like she was doing tonight. She had put into this pizza, onions, peppers, cheese, tomato, sausage made out of veggie tofu, even turkey and beef sausage that was smoked and good, celery, eggplant, tomato sauce and seasonings that set it off. He made her promise to make this once a week. It was a full meal and Logan ate plenty of it.

By the middle of the summer they had quite a farm going. Ororo was just thankful no more storms and no more Logan having to climb the mountain for ice. Logan liked that too. Ro had stunned him this morning cooking breakfast on the grill. She made breakfast sandwiches and he loved them. They were great tasting. Ham, egg and cheese or turkey, egg and cheese. She even did a steak, egg and cheese just for him. They were a lot larger then the store sold kind. They went great with the yogurt smoothies and fresh fruit. That was a shocker for Logan. He loved it.

He was making more refined items in the forge. It was like Ororo was inspiring him. Now his iron and glass works looked like a professional had done them. He replaced the chandelier in the living room and hung one that was glass and iron combined and could be plugged in or not. He even made pieces of artwork like a iron piece that looked like two giant butterflies at play. That made Ororo touch her heart. It was truly beautiful and looked like some art master had made it. It was stunning.

Ororo was beyond impressed. She kissed Logan full on the mouth. He kissed her back. They both smiled. The two stood staring glassy eyed at each other. They kissed again. This time longer. Their arms wrapping around each other. They parted breathless. Ororo had entangled her hand in his hair. Logan was unsure. Ororo wasn't. She smiled as she kissed him again slower and deeper this time. Her tongue went into his mouth. Logan looked stunned but grinned. Ororo pulled him upstairs.

Their relationship now defined, the two worked even better at their farm and Logan found he had more glass and iron products then they could use. Ororo had him place them in the still large storage area. There everything that could sat on heavy duty shelves. The larger pieces sat on the floor. Neatly next to all of the pieces. They were beautiful to behold. Mirrors, chandeliers, vases, glasses for drinking, plates, cookware. They sat with some of Ororo's creations. She too had made a lot of vases, lidded jars, pitchers, plates, dinnerware, platters, cookware, etc. Ororo had enough cotton battening to cover them in to keep them protected. It stunned them both how much they had created. All one of a kind and all Logan and Ororo.

The two stared at all the creations. It was a wonder they had the time. The care of the greenhouse, animals, fish pond, smokehouse, kiln, cheese room, mushrooms and forge was a lot. Yet that seemed to stir the creative minds of both. Ororo smiled grabbing Logan's held out arm as they walked out together to the backyard. There they sat on the bench and watched the stars. Ororo finally spoke.

"I can't believe all that we've done. This place is so beautiful." Logan grunted. Snuggling into her hair. Wrapping his arms around her.

"We're hard workers Ro. We wanted to build something to call home and this is it. Something beautiful that we made together." Ororo smiled into his chest. Hugging him back. She kissed his cheek before speaking.

"Logan can I ask you one question?" Logan smiled. Looking down at her.

"Anything darlin." Ororo grinned as she looked up at him.

"How come I had to make the first move and not you?" Logan laughed out loud then spoke.

"Cause darlin I didn't want to scare ya off or mess up our relationship. Ya kept complementing me on being a gentleman. I kinda liked that. No one else has ever noted that before you." Ororo looked shocked.

"How could they not? You are a perfect gentleman. You even helped me onto your ship and you made sure I was secure before shipping off." Logan grunted.

"I learned quite a bit from my old man. He was amazing." Ororo smiled.

"He certainly was. He helped make you. For that alone I will always love him." She kissed him on the lips. They hugged as they sat contented on the patio.

Finally after a few days they got back to the small computer. They hooked it up and much to their amazement they got a signal. It was picking up some sort of internet. Ororo was clapping as Logan could only grin. It took them some time to get on to one internet service that didn't turn off. After several attempts they got one search engine that stuck and logged on to Ororo's e-mail. They actually reached Ororo's parents via e-mail. It was strange because the return e-mail was as if her parents couldn't believe it was her. The reply was almost hostile. It stunned Logan and made Ororo sad and teary eyed.

Then Ororo wrote a small sentence in Swahili to her mother. That's when the float gates opened. Ororo was crying reading the return e-mail. Logan had to hug her and rub her back. Her parents were elated wanting to know where she was. Logan told her to write that they had a satellite dish hook-up but no settings. Her father's returned reply, no problem. They would find them via the dish hook-up. Ororo hugged and kissed Logan. They would finally be found. That night they lay in bed talking. Ororo loved their home as did Logan. They decided together they would stay on their island after her parents came. They cuddled up before falling asleep.

About six weeks went by as they tended to their farm. Created more glass, iron and pottery works. Ororo making more food creations that blew Logan away. They were excited that they would be found and pleased that they wanted to stay on this island. There life together was worth more then their former lives apart from each other. They spent most nights talking to her parents and even Betsey via e-mail. She and Warren were accompanying her parents on board their ship searching for their island. She and Warren had married over the winter.

Ororo was elated. They had been dating off and on for four years. On week seven a large yacht could be seen from the roof of the house. Logan was adjusting the dish. Ororo was finishing feeding the animals. The babies always took her time from her. They were so cute and funny. Logan and she had already harvested the garden. He climbed down the ladder alerting Ororo who beamed as she spotted the yacht. It was huge and stunned Logan. He couldn't get over the fact that it was damn near as big as the one the billionaire who thankfully took his ex away had.

"Are you rich?" Logan asked Ororo. She kissed him and replied.

"I'm not rich. My parents are." Logan gave her a look. She kissed him soundly on the lips again. Smiling at his scrunched up face.

"Like I told you so long ago. My parents believe in self-reliance. You have to make it on your own. So I had to work for my own money which I did as a consultant at a federal job. I did book keeping. I was a supervisor due to my education. My parents paid for that and that only." Ororo pecked Logan on his lips. She wrapped her arms around him going on as she planted kisses on his face and lips.

"I had my own tiny studio apartment. I still did part time work with my parents. I paid my own bills and I took those courses mostly at night and on the weekends to forget my dismissal love life. I never got a dime from my parents. They always believed a child must find it's own way. Besides the classes were great to lose my lonely life in. I always dated the wrong guys." Logan grunted. Pecking Ororo on the lips.

"Those guys were jerks." Ororo hugged him tighter. They stood locked in their embrace.

They watched as the yacht got closer and then dropped anchor. A small boat type thing came from around the side and towards the island. It was odd because it was almost boxed shape and you couldn't see the driver or anybody just the engines and a large glass windshield, Ororo and Logan walked down to the beach to greet them. The large yacht Logan could see was named the Babygirl. For Ororo of course. He grinned. He liked them just for that.

The boat type thing actually landed on the sand of the beach. It didn't seem to need an anchor. A large side panel of it opened folding down to become a platform that came out. Out walked two people who had to be Ororo's parents because she was crying and so were they. Then came out an Asian American looking young woman with purple black hair. She was crying too all running towards Ororo. That had to be Betsey. Then came a tall pale long blond haired man following the young woman. Logan had been told he was Warren, the woman named Betsey's husband.

Ororo's parents were all over her. Her father David remembered to greet Logan and his wife followed. They both kept thanking him for keeping their baby safe and alive. Betsey came soon after nearly knocking Ro down with her hugs and kisses. Warren was a lot more sedate. Just a strong hug and kiss. He shook Logan's hand vigorously. Thanking him for being there for Ro. They all walked to the house. The driver and a crewman from the ship following them. They all stopped and stared in amazement at the farm. Ororo's parents actually were speechless at what they saw. Betsey was floored and Warren was patting both on the back. It shocked the crewmen too.

Logan led them inside to the house. N'dare was crying and smiling at how good everything looked. Everyone just looked dumbfounded that these two had built all this in over a year. The crewmen were smiling. David seemed to be marveling over the stove, chandelier, wood work and the cloth work in the house. The cheese room had them all trying Ororo's different cheeses. Betsey and the rest were impressed. Warren was even snacking on some of Ororo's homemade cheese crackers. Ororo had given him a sack, as she did the others, to put all he was eating in. The crewmen too had sacks as well. They had all sampled the treat jars. Now David pulled out a sack he had adding the cheeses he liked. Those how to books were incredible.

They all took a tour of the greenhouse sampling the fruit and vegetables. Even the two crewmen were enjoying themselves. And then the barn and fish pond. David couldn't believe they'd lucked out and netted Salmon in these waters. They were fresh water fish not salt. Logan figured they were near death and wound up in the net. Thus the pond which was fresh water. They were flourishing.

The animals amazed them especially when they explained how they got onto the island. The baby animals too had everyone stunned and smiling. They were fat and healthy. Good fortune smiled on the couple. Then they looked at the smokehouse and David even tried some smoked turkey meat as well as all the others. Everyone else was doing the same with the various smoked meats. They all stayed in there a while. The crewmen were putting the meats with the cheeses and crackers from their sacks. Warren was trying his with some of Ororo's potato biscuits. Betsey tried hers with the Italian bread and some of Ororo's homemade mozzarella. She too had a sack. N'dare was impressed with Ororo's smoked tofu sausage. She placed hers with the regular potato bread and some soy cheese.

N'dare wanted to see the mushrooms so that was next. Betsey was overwhelmed that the two had done all this in a year's time. Warren felt they should be proud and rightfully so. N'dare loved the patio and the fact that there was a prepared feast. Ororo had made her well loved stuffed pizza, while Logan had made his beef links and cheese fries. There was even shrimp cocktail. Logan had made a dozen of his large goblets mainly because Ororo liked them. There was even a green salad along with a fruit one. Ororo's home made biscuits sat warm with her butter. David grinned. He was loving this home. Warren was in love with Ororo's biscuits. He ate them with the beef links and some more cheese plus the fruit salad, and shrimp cocktail. Betsey couldn't get enough of the stuffed pizza.

David liked the beef links and cheese fries. In between the potato bread with cheese and fixings. It was better then any gourmet hotdog he ever tried. The fixings were Ororo's relish, mustard, catsup, sautéed onions, lettuce, tomato, several cheeses, mushrooms, bean sprouts, and a host of others. David had piled his beef links like a man building a mountain. N'dare could only stare at her husband. The crewmen were enjoying themselves as well. Ororo's homemade mustard, catsup, and relish were a hit. N'dare loved the shrimp cocktail. It was cooked just right and with the green salad the favor was like an assault on her mouth. She even ate some stuffed pizza and was stunned how much she ate of it. David had to laugh. Normally his wife never ate anything but tofu. Their daughter and Logan's cooking was outstanding. N'dare even tried a beef link and was in love with them. Everyone was soon eating some of everything. Praising the two for the awesome meal. They couldn't get over how good things tasted fresh from the farm and homemade. Logan beamed giving the praise to mostly Ororo. His kitchen Goddess.

His home brew went over well with David, Warren and the crewmen. The taste of peach could be found in this one. They tried some others with favors like apple, orange, lime and lemon even berry. David was impressed. Logan had taken to experimenting with fruit flavored beer. For those who didn't like the taste of beer. Ororo's fruit drinks were a welcome change. Betsey drank about four glasses of pink lemonade. Two of a cherry and apple flavored drink. N'dare loved a peach, plum, cherries, lemon and watermelon drink.

Even the crewmen alternated between the beers and a cherry, lemon, apple fruit drink. The meal went over very well. The group was overcome by Ororo and Logan's cooking. The food was beyond a hit. Every plate was clean and seconds were welcomed by all. After dinner the ladies all were marveling at Ororo's beautiful weaver. Betsey and N'dare couldn't stop talking about it. The forge Logan had built was gushed over too. The kiln was a hit as well. They couldn't get over how the two had made this deserted island into a home. It was a testament to how determination paid off. The couple just didn't give up or give in to the grief or loss of being stranded. They just kept moving forward.

N'dare had to see more of the house so that led the ladies back inside. Warren and the crewmen were enchanted with the baby animals who came to them easily when you held out fresh fruit and vegetables to them. They spent there time after dinner feeding the baby calves, goats and pigs. The chicks from the chickens and turkeys were racing around the large pens. That left Logan with David. Who offered him one of his rather expensive cigars. They sat drinking one of Logan's apple favored beers. Logan knew David had questions.

"So you love my daughter?" Logan looked him in the eye.  
"More then you'll ever know." David grinned as he puffed out a smoke.

"I know she loves you too. I've never seen her smile reach her eyes before with any of her past boyfriends. She glows when she's near you." Logan smiled as he spoke.

"I want to be more then just a boyfriend. I Love Ororo more then life. She's a very special woman. More then even she knows. I'd love her to be my wife. " David grinned. He sat back in the comfortable lounge chairs Logan had made and Ororo had cushioned.

"I think you two have something special here. This place just feels like a home. It's like what paradise should feel like. Not those commercial hotels that litter the known islands now." Logan grunted.

"I agree with that. I tolled on those islands for some years. This place it's special to me and Ro. It's our home." David grinned. He sipped more of the apple favored beer.

"I had that feeling. This whole place speaks of what the two of you have here together. I can feel the love that grew because of it." Logan sat back looking pleased.

"That's exactly what it is. This place is me and Ro. We put our hearts, souls, sweat, blood, tears and love into every square inch." David laughed.

"That was easy to see. I think even the animals feel the love of this place. I take it you two want to stay here?" Logan looked at David.  
"If it won't upset you and her ma. We came to that decision a while ago. We love this place, our lives are here and our animals." David smiled.

"I believe I got that from the tour. I have already set some wheels in motion." Logan put down his cigar.

"What wheels?" David grinned as he talked.

"I set about buying this little unknown island. I figured I would give it to Ororo as a gift. But now I think it should be a wedding gift instead." Logan nearly choked before speaking.

"Wedding gift? I haven't even asked Ororo yet." David laughed.

"You don't know my N'dare. She was making wedding plans as she entered the house. You and our daughter have been out here for a whole year alone. She will no doubt want a ceremony on the yacht." Logan drank down more beer. A laughing David did also.

The ladies were now in the bedroom Logan and Ororo shared. Betsey was amazed at all the things that had washed ashore or been dropped on the island. N'dare was marveling over the bed. It was soft and comfortable. The mattress felt so good. It stunned her that Ororo had made it. The bed Logan had done. She loved the iron and wood combination. She loved the soft comfort of the mattress as well. Ororo beamed. Logan was a craftsman now. His work had improved due to his persistence. So had hers. They inspired each other.

Betsey was gushing over one of the vases she had retrieved from the storage area. She was amazed by the vivid colors in the glass. She even had one of Ororo's plates. It was a lovely pink hued one that was amazing to see. N'dare loved Ororo's pottery too. She still held on to a platter that she insisted upon having. It was glazed a beautiful deep ocean blue color with a swirling design Ororo had done. She even had a small vase as well. The earthen color and bright shiny gaze were beautiful and N'dare had to have it.

Ororo was shocked and pleased that two people she loved so much loved what she and Logan had created. It warmed her heart and made it flutter. It felt great. There were now bookshelves in the bedrooms too and all of the rooms had a fireplace. Betsey went up to poke around the third floor rooms. Ororo saw the look on her mothers face. Now came the questions.

"So you and Logan are in love?" Ororo tried to hide the smile that threatened to spread across her face.

"Yes mother I love Logan with all my heart and I know he loves me." N'dare raised an eyebrow as she studied the mirror over the vanity. Logan and Ororo had moved into her room. It was the biggest room.  
"Are you two thinking about marriage?" Ororo smiled.

"I believe that is what Logan and I both want. We love each other and want to stay together. We love our home. We built it together. It's us." N'dare smiled.  
"You glow when you speak of him. I think a marriage would be nice. I do not believe however that I or your father could pull you two from this island." Ororo smiled.

"Mother I love you and Daddy but I love being with Logan more. This is our home. We made all this together. I could never leave him." N'dare smiled.

"I remember saying those words to my mother many years ago right after I accepted your father's proposal. I knew I could love no one else." She looked wistful for a moment then grinned. She went on.

"Come your father and I are staying the night. I think we all would enjoy sleeping in your beautiful home. You seem to have enough rooms for us all. In the morning we will see what we will see." N'dare kissed her daughter on her forehead as she led Ororo upstairs to find Betsey.

That night Ororo and Logan were laying in bed. They were wrapped in each other's arms. They had company in the home tonight. Warren and Betsey took one of the bedrooms upstairs, N'dare and David were in Logan's old room next door. The two crewmen got the last two bedrooms upstairs. The home was full of people. The two grinned as Logan kissed Ororo sweetly on the lips. He smiled. She did too before he spoke.

"Darlin I know this ain't traditional but will you marry me?" Ororo stared then grinned wide and kissed him soundly. After Logan recovered. He spoke.

"I take that as a yes." Ororo kissed him again.

"Yes Logan definitely a yes." They both kissed and smiled.

In their room N'dare looked at her husband who was enjoying the feel of the all cotton batting mattress. Not too mention Ororo's well threaded sheets. Everything felt so smooth. He loved it.

"Well my husband. Our baby is going to get married. I know this in my soul. She loves that man and he loves her. Marriage is certain. What do you think?" David grinned as he hugged his wife to him.

"I think it's about time. She deserves some happiness after so many bad relationships. I think I love seeing my daughters smiles reach her eyes. I think I love the way she glows when near this man and how he glows when near her. I think we should be happy for our daughter and not interfere with how happy she is." N'dare grinned into his chest.

"I would not think to interfere. In fact they can be married on the ship to make it legal. I have several gold and diamond rings which Ororo can choose from as her wedding ring. I love that she is content and happy. No more running around like a chicken with her head cut off." They both laughed as they kissed and cut off the light.

By mid morning. Ororo, Logan and their guests had seen to the animals and the garden. That was funny watching Warren, David and the two crewmen assist Logan with the animals as the goats, pigs and bull gave them a run for their money. Even the turkeys took to chasing the unknown to them men around. That had Logan howling. The chickens and old Mr. Rooster even had them moving. Ororo and the ladies laughed as they watched from the back porch. All had to use the hot springs after that and they all fell in love with them. Betsey and N'dare had it easier helping Ororo in the garden and making breakfast.

The crewmen and everyone loved the flapjacks with bacon and cheesy eggs, toast and biscuits. Ororo even had donuts with muffins that she insisted on packing with several cheeses, smoked meats and some treats for the crew in eight large baskets. Betsey even made a breakfast sandwich. She beamed as Warren ate it giving her a thumbs up. Fresh fruit and vegetables were packed by Ororo as well. They had an over abundance of food. N'dare loved that her baby was so good at growing and caring for a farm. It made her proud that her only child could do so much and not just need others to do for her. She and Logan made quite a team.

The big hit of the food was the favored syrups. Ororo had the maple and cinnamon-nutmeg favored jars out. Along with the orange and apple favored. Logan had created handled jars with lidded spouts. Along side the ones Ororo made they were beautiful together. The cork tops on both sets made David smile. They were a hoot to him. He told Ororo to pack some of them as well. They had a pantry full. The crew might be fighting over them. They all got a kick out of that. David loved the fresh juice and coffee. He even ate some of his buttered biscuits with syrup. N'dare liked the tea and hot chocolate. She did get some plain scrambled eggs though and then placed Ororo's homemade and cold apple sauce on top. Logan smirked. Ororo eyed him.

The couple soon found themselves on her parents yacht. The crew had the deck covered in fresh flowers and white linen after their getting ready below. Their ceremony was about to begin. It was a shocker for Ororo to see. They had even prepared a feast of fresh food. Such as finger sandwiches made of cucumber and baked ham and cheese, roasted beef with vegetables, roasted chicken with dumplings, Baked Salmon with toasted and seasoned rice, creamy asparagus with onions and squash, roasted sweet corn, a brown rice cheesy pilaf and sautéed pears in a blackberry sauce along with a medium sized wedding cake and bottles of champagne on three very long tables.

There was even an arch decorated with every flower that was pink and white. White linen was wrapped around it. White paper hearts and pink baby cupids adorned it as well. All this for a make shift wedding that they had planned just two hours earlier. The gesture shocked and pleased Ororo. It seemed the crew liked Ororo and Logan as well. The baskets were greatly appreciated and loved. Every one on the yacht had been touched by the gesture. Her father was right the syrups went over well. The two crewman telling the others about their wonderful island.

Dressed in Kimonos that Betsey had from a recent trip to Japan. She and Warren had been on another shopping spree when they found out Ororo was alive. Betsey lived for her shopping sprees. It was how she was coping with the lost of her best friend. They had been overwhelmed when they got the news Ororo was alive. In fact the Munroe's had called her while she and Warren were in Japan when they had located the island. Betsey and Warren flew by jet then sea plane to meet them on the islands. Where they boarded the yacht to get to Ororo. They just threw all their luggage and bags onto the ship. The Kimonos were just apart of the shopping spree. They were being worn as wedding attire for Logan and Ororo.

Ororo was dressed in a white with light tiny pink flowers Kimono. It made her glow and complemented her hair and skin. While her mom and Betsey wore ones that were white with a lightly drawn dragon on it in light blue and gold and one in white with tiny yellow and green flowers on it. There was no wedding dress on the yacht so Ororo loved the way the Kimonos looked. Her hair done up with matching flowers. Her mother and Betsey the same. They all looked beautiful. Logan, David and Warren wore the traditional black Kimonos for men. They all looked dashing as the ship's captain married them. It had to be done out to sea to make it legal.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and after the I do's Ororo and the entire ship's occupants sang Happy Birthday to Logan. A birthday cake, buttercream light chocolate with dark chocolate sprinkles on it was wheeled out with sparklers on top. He was stunned. He had not told Ororo his birthday was today. But in doing the marriage papers with the Captain the date was apparent. Logan could only blush as his wife, mother-in-law and Betsey kissed him and wished him many more happy birthdays. The crew all cheered. The men all patted his back. The women kissed and hugged him. The champagne was opened and poured. David gave him a gift of a very large box of expensive cigars. Warren some expensive shades. N'dare a large woven hat and gold men's watch. Betsey several packs of expensive linen shirts and linen pants. Ororo just placed his hand on her stomach. Both kissed and grinned.

The best news of all was given as Logan and Ororo were given medical checkups by the ship's doctor shortly after boarding. Ororo was pregnant. She and Logan were over the moon. N'dare fretted that they would need a doctor and then assistance with the farm when Ororo was to big to do much. Warren stepped in on that. He was a doctor now. Having finished his internship. He and Betsey could come by the island on regular visits. Even move there. Warren was a bit tired of globe hopping for Betsey's shopping addiction. One of the crewmen who had stayed the night spoke up. He lived on the main island and he and his wife once ran a farm back in England. They would love to assist. His wife missed the old farm back home. She never did like ships. He was tired of the sea now himself. Besides he loved the feel of the earth beneath his feet.

Logan and Ororo just grinned. The island was big enough that another couple or two could live and have a little spread of their own or not. Betsey wanted no farm. But a house would be nice. The crewman named Larry Tillman was a man of forty-one. He was tall, lean but muscled, had a slightly balding head of dark brown hair and kind green eyes that lit up when he smiled. His wife was thirty-four and both were from the English country side. They had been sheep farmers. Ororo was over the moon when she heard that. She would finally have her wool. Logan though of various lamb meals instead. Warren put the icing on the cake when he said that he had a hobby of bee keeping. Logan had to laugh at his new bride's dance of joy.

Several months had passed and true to his word. Logan and Ororo were the proud owners of the island. The house for the Worthington's had been built just five miles away from the Howlett's. The house was different basically because it was round. Everyone loved it. The Worthington's home was done to a plan for getting the most amount of solar power and making it wind and hurricane resistance. It worked for them and they loved it. Warren's beehives sat a few yards from the house. Betsey was overjoyed that she and Warren could have a home that they helped build as well. The Tillman's were on the island's other side. They had their house hand built as well. It was larger due to their having crewmen stay over for visits to the island. That worked out. Mostly because they all wound up assisting both farms and the jobs got done faster. They and the sheep were flourishing. Mr. Tillman or Larry came by every morning to assist Logan while Ororo's belly grew. Warren helped as well. Ororo was teaching Betsey to spin and weave. In turn Logan and Warren assisted him. Mrs. Tillman already knew spinning and weaving.

Mrs. Tillman was now expecting much to the surprise of the Tillman's. Neither one was expecting that she would get pregnant. It was stunning to see their faces when Warren told them. They had been told they couldn't get pregnant. Now it felt like an island blessing. Logan and Ororo gave each couple one of the Japanese tea tables as a welcome to their island gift. Ororo gave Maude sheet sets that she had weaved as a gift for the news that a baby was coming. They also gave them so much in fruit, vegetables, and all other foods that Betsey had to beg off any more food. Maude and Larry loved it. Maude had mad cravings for fresh fruit. The two expectant moms could understand.

Ororo was enjoying the wool from the sheep. She could finally have wool but she had to teach Betsey to spin. As well as knit which Ororo was doing now. Luckily for Ororo, Maude had taken that over. At seven months Ororo couldn't do as much as she liked but it didn't matter she was contented and happy. She was knitting Logan some sweaters and a quilt for their bed. Swollen feet and aching back faded away in the lazy boy. The chair had heat and massage. That made Ororo grin wider as she laid back in the leather wonder. It made knitting so much more relaxing as she sat back and worked her needles.

Her enterprise minded mother had found a market in the states and aboard for their pottery, glass and iron creations. Logan and Ororo were raking in the dough from their one of a kind creations that their self-appointed manager N'dare Munroe was charging big bucks for. The Howletts now rivaled some pretty heady designers of housewares and art work. People abroad loved their one of a kind creations. It was odd how much people loved them. The poor to the rich were buying them up. N'dare was elated. She was showing their items off in a storefront in New York city. They actually had a website. Logan was in his forge. The animals had been seen too.

He was finishing off the crib and a rocking chair for the nursery that they had changed the bedroom next to theirs into. Logan was even making a crib for the Tillman's. He had already made them two rocking chairs. Ororo's dad had made a gift of a pretty fancy sewing machine to Ororo and Logan. The Tillman's got a pretty fancy spinner and weaver from David as well. Betsey and Warren got what Betsey wanted two lazy boys like the Howletts had. Ororo had used her sewing machine to help sew the fabric to line the bassinet that Logan had already made.

Betsey was trying to make a gift of baby bed sheets with her weaving. Ororo gave her her old one. Logan had made her an even better one. Warren was making sure his home operating room was prepared with all the equipment the Munroe's had supplied it with. He had a nice little clinic on an island with only six soon to be eight people to care for. The clinic was an addition to the round house. It too was round and sported five rooms. Very impressive as He and Betsey had inspected it. Some times the yacht's doctor came by and was floored by how modern the clinic was. He really loved the island for visits. Betsey seemed to love it here. They both just seemed to relax on this paradise. The bees were thriving. Warren had made quite a few jars of honey. His bees loved the flowers on the island. Every home on the island had his honey. Every one had fresh fruit and veggies from the Howletts as well as fresh lamb and wool from the Tillman's. It was amazing how much they all worked together like a family unit.

Mrs. Tillman, first name Maude had already made Ororo several baby outfits that she had knitted. She was a master at it. She was tall like her husband just three inches shorter, had dark black hair and deep brown eyes. Her face looked younger then her real age. She was a darker hue in skin color then her husband. She was of east Indian descent on her mother's side mixed with an Irish father. She like her husband had a kind and gentle manner about her. Her smiles always reached her eyes. She even knitted both couples large quilts for their beds. Logan was stunned at her craftsmanship. Everyone was. She was amazing. Larry just stated that Maude was a wiz at knitting. On there now every six months visit N'dare had incorporated Maude's knitted works into the new business.

Larry now found that their bank account was vastly larger. Logan had to laugh at his dumbfounded face upon seeing their bank statement. It would help with the baby coming. Maude was not as far along as Ororo but Larry like Logan was nervous. It was a first child for both couples. The Munroe's always brought mail and anything the couples desired to have. For many that included Chinese Food, Greek food, Betsey had to have magazines, Ororo even got her fancy bras. Logan had no complaints. Just more how-to books and for Maude Halal food that she grew up on. Ororo was showing her how to grow the spices she had loved since youth. Many items were brought with them that the island couldn't provide.

DVD's for Larry were a must. He hated most of the stations on the dish. Every home had one including solar and wind power now. Warren even added a water tower to the Worthington home. Although it sat on the land covered by palm trees. So did Maude and Larry. They even incorporated buried tanks that had filter systems. Mostly to ensure fresh water for the sheep. The tanks provided more then enough water for their homes. Logan helped them create manmade hot springs in the homes. They were similar to the Howletts' natural ones. That pleased the newest residents to the island. The honey was welcomed most in the Howlett home. Ororo was elated when she finally got to make her favorite, honey mustard. Logan had prepared some spicy chicken fingers and Ororo sat pleased as punch eating it with her mustard and a nice green salad.

When Ororo was finished knitting she made to get up but was amazed to see Logan by her side. He kissed her on her forehead.

"You sit down darlin I'm making lunch today." Ororo just shook her head.

"I though Betsey was coming over." Logan laughed.

"Bets is over at Maude's. She's determined to get her knitting up to par. Betsey is trying as Warren put it to see what talent she can use or acquire so she don't feel like the third wheel surrounded by people with talent." Ororo laughed rubbing her growing belly.

"So I'm making lunch today. I figure hot ham and cheese sandwiches with lettuce, sautéed onions, bean spouts, mushrooms, tomato, feta cheese, cheddar cheese and honey mustard." Ororo grinned. Her eyes shining.

"My husband knows me so well." Logan laughed.

"Hey I even made sure your dad brought more of those chocolate wafers you love so much." Ororo smiled. The baby craved those.

"Logan." He looked back at his wife.

"Yeah?" Ororo smiled sheepishly.

"Do we have any of those chicken fingers left too?" Logan laughed.

"Yeah Darlin we do. I'll heat them up along with your sandwich. Along with some fresh pickles." Ororo grinned.

"I love you my husband." Logan couldn't hold back his grin.

"I love you my wife." Ororo glowed brighter. Smiling from ear to ear.

Logan made lunch and served his very pregnant wife on one of his glass platters her lunch of hot toasted ham and cheese sandwiches he'd seasoned just right, Chicken fingers with honey mustard dip and potato chips with chocolate wafers, pickles and fruit drink on the lazy boy. There was now a twin which Logan had purchased via internet order after reading his bank statement and had the Munroe's deliver it. It now sat next to Ororo's.

He had built these folding TV tables so that Ororo and he could eat on them while watching TV. The two sat back and turned on the TV. Now that they could get some television stations. Warren besides being a doctor was a genius at figuring out media stuff. He readjusted some wires and in seconds the Howletts were picking up stations from the islands. Both just stared wide eyed at Warren. He looked confused. Staring back at both of them. Betsey had just beamed.

The days few by and the cold weather came. Luckily Logan and Ororo had prepared their friends for it. So after it came and went. It wasn't so bad for the couples. The Worthington house had no problems especially with the gale force winds. The families all made it through the cold spell. It was still milder then most American and European winters. The sheep didn't mind it. Their barn was big and warm made out of solid brick. Their wool just got thicker. That delighted Larry. They even had larger fences put up as well. The wild pigs and goats were growing bigger. The wild turkeys and chickens were growing also. Logan figured with no real predators except for them, the animals could eat till their heart's content.

The winter months felt better having the other two couples near. They all had cell phones and could talk when the weather was too bad to travel out. The island's lone cell tower was hidden surrounded by palm trees. Everyone liked it that way. It was less annoying to look at. By early spring. Ororo was due. The cows and other animals had multiplied. Warren even noted his bees were multiplying as well. David having left a baby bull for the new baby females was delighted that now the Howletts had seven calf's. The two cows both had twins this year. There were now four baby goats in total, four turkey chicks now, eighteen piglets all together and twenty-two chicks from the chickens plus one baby rooster. He even brought them material to have the barn solar and wind powered for heating and cooling. Logan had to grin. He was a farmer now.

N'dare even brought Logan, Larry and Warren cowboy hats. All three had laughed. The ladies got theirs too. They all loved them. Since Ororo was due soon, the Munroe's were coming to the island ahead of schedule. Neither wanted to miss the birth of their first grandchild. Logan had the crib and rocker both done. The Tillman's had been presented theirs already. He had made a finishing product that was all natural. One he had been using for a while. It was made from plant extract.

No harmful fumes were in the home. The nursery was decorated by Maude and Betsey as a baby shower gift to Ororo. N'dare had given her a beautiful bolt of African material. Then the ladies all turned around and surprised Maude with a shower and a finished nursery. Ororo was glowing and huge. Maude had months more to go. Her baby was due near fall. Warren had checked both. He said they were both right on time and would deliver on schedule.

Betsey and Maude hovered near Ororo since she was near her due date while Larry, Logan and Warren helped with the two farms. The sheep and the other animals were a lot of work. When the crewmen showed up it was a great help. But now they were still on their way to the island. Right now Logan just wanted get home to Ororo. She was close to her date and he like all new fathers was worried. It was a first child for them both. Logan was pleased he had never had children with Suri. Ororo was the only woman he ever wanted children with.

It was a cool spring evening when Ororo and Logan lay in bed sleeping. It was a brisk and silent night. Ororo woke up tossing and turning which in turn woke up Logan. His wife looked very uncomfortable.

"Can't sleep darlin?" Ororo sat up slowly. She was large and laying on four pillows.

"My stomach hurts. I think I have to go to the bathroom." Logan grinned. He helped his wife up and into their private bath.

Since he found out she was pregnant. Logan, Larry and Warren had taken space from the large bedroom and put in a private bath. Logan didn't want Ororo having to use the downstairs toilet while pregnant. He had David acquire another Japanese portable toilet like the one downstairs and even bought a stand up bathtub/shower with a built in seat. David though that was odd. Logan explained that as they got older it would come in handy. Besides Ororo would get bigger pregnant and she wouldn't have to struggle getting out of the tub. A few minutes later Logan heard Ororo call him. He rushed inside.

"Honey ya alright?" Ororo sat looking a little nervous.

"I think my water broke." Logan raised an eyebrow as he went to get his cell and called Warren.

They had placed that tower on the Island to make communicating in the winter easier and for emergencies. This was an emergency. By three o'clock AM he and Ororo were inside the delivery room Warren had at his home clinic. Betsey, Maude and Larry were in the waiting room. The Munroe's were on their yacht just a few miles from anchoring and coming ashore. The new mini Lighthouse would lead them in. David Munroe had insisted on buying it and placing it on the island. No one was going to argue with him. Even if it did cost a small fortune.

By four o'clock the Munroe's were there and baby Howlett was making his crying debut. Ororo and Logan had a healthy baby boy. He was named Logan James Howlett. He weighed eight pounds, sixteen ounces and was twenty-two inches long. He had a head full of curly black hair like his dad. He looked like Logan with his gray colored eyes and hook shaped nose. His skin just a shade or two lighter then his mom's. And Logan though his crying could put old Mr. Rooster to shame. The baby was beautiful. Both smiled through their tears. He was a symbol of their love for each other and their home.

Logan was still crying with Ororo. So were the Munroe's, Maude and Betsey. Warren and Larry were beaming at the ball of chubby cuteness. He was a cutie. Ororo was elated to have her first born in her arms. The baby settled easily into his mothers arms to feed. It was the highlight of the spring on the island. Logan and Ororo had named their island Happiness. It expressed how they felt living on it. It was registered as such on record. Their island Happiness was now on the map. The entire crew of the Babygirl had to take turns to come see the baby and bear their gifts for the newest island inhabitant.

A year and a half later found Ororo at the grill making her famous egg plant parmesan sliders. She was also making sure she had enough macaroni and cheese in the large casserole dish. It was covered sitting in the warming spot. Logan had added on to the grill. It too was enlarged. She checked the new pizza oven next to it. There her large stuffed pizza was cooking. Then she looked over at the spit. The chickens were roasting nicely. Ororo had made sure to season and marinate them just right. The collard greens were cooking on one of the four eyes. They smelled amazing.

The other was cooking her Boston beans. Her husband loved those. Ororo had found just the right combination of sweet and sour to flavor them. She looked in the mini oven below the grill. The yeast biscuits were baking well. She had her butter and basted them over the tops. She'd pinched them before baking so that butter would penetrate them to coat the insides. The smoked Salmon was grilled and ready to eat. She sampled a small piece. It was flakey and succulent. Her seasoned glaze made them taste otherworldly.

Ororo stood up smiling. She rubbed her five month old belly. Her art work was finished and sat wrapped up in her cotton batting in the storage area. There it sat with Logan's and Maude's. The yacht would be taking them tomorrow to head to their buyers in New York. They had customers now all over the globe. It was flattering and amazing. Her mother came out with one year old Logan junior following her. N'dare had a large pitcher of pink lemonade. Her grandson happily smiling at his mother.

"Oh everything smells so good. I hope my lemon squares can make everyone happy." Ororo rubbed her son's head as he came over to touch mommy's stomach.

"I think they will love them mother. Junior loves them." Her son giggled as he munched on a small piece his granny had given him.

Soon enough Logan was coming out of the house carrying a huge platter of lemon squares and chocolate cup cakes. He set them down with their cover going back for the extra fruit drinks. N'dare was taking no chances. Ororo called to her husband to make sure the orange, cherry and watermelon sorbet was in the freezer. That would be dessert with her mom's treats.

Betsey and Warren were walking over with a large covered tray of Betsey's barbequed chicken and ribs. Logan had made a gated walkway and road way for the two homes. They still had wild animals on the island. Maude and Larry came by in their mini electric cart with two large platters of Maude's lamb gyros and veal parmesan. Several crewmen came with them. Having stayed over at the Tillman's They too carried dishes of Maude's famous Blueberry pie and sugar pound cake. Everyone loved how good a cook Maude was with lamb. Her baking was incredible as well. Bread that she made had David grinning from ear to ear.

Their daughter Marie was toddling along holding her father's hand. She was born five months after junior and the two were peas in a pod. Much like N'dare and Maude. The two toddlers greeted each other with a kiss holding hands as Jr. walked Marie to the table. That made everyone giggle and smile. Logan rubbed his son's head and kissed a grinning Marie. The families and friends all greeted each other after setting down their food. David came out of the house with his macaroni salad. It too was in a large bowel curtsey of Ororo. The cook out was ready to start.

In the year and the half since the birth of their first child. Logan with the help of Warren, Larry and several crewmen had built a small house just for his in-laws to stay in. It too was hand built and solar and wind powered. Although N'dare insisted upon having two full bathrooms and a half bath. That prompted Ororo to make Maude, Betsey and N'dare have to have greenhouses. They were smaller then hers but the families all loved them. The drip system and water cleaning techniques were employed in all the green houses and homes. That pleased everyone. The island would remain as green as they had found it.

Now the extra fruit and vegetables and meats and cheeses were shipped to the poorest islands and given to the native islanders for free. Especially if there was a bumper crop. The animals loved their food. Also the yacht crew got a bounty of fruit, vegetables and food the families all cooked, grew and gave away. Several crewmen were teaching native islanders how to grow small gardens and those with farms how to improve them and grow better gardens to feed their animals and themselves.

N'dare had Ororo and Logan write a book which was a number one bestseller on how to farm and garden with nature. N'dare and David had loved that. It made a lot of money for the family and it made many in rural and urban areas happy to grow their own. They even started a foundation to help the poorest in cities and towns to grow small apartment and backyard gardens. They even did a how to on growing a small balcony garden. Several crewmen had done it themselves at their land based homes. Happy to have fresh vegetables and fruits they grew themselves. Their company was selling heirloom seeds like rain falling from the sky. It was a God sent to see what their daughter and son-in-law had done. It made them proud.

Besides happy islanders and a happy crew made traveling too and fro much easier. Plus a lot of the crew took days off like today just to spend with the families on Happiness. Often helping out and just enjoying the island paradise. It was relaxing and fun to them. Like their ship's doctor who was here now seated and eating to his heart's content. Many loving the animals and the kids. Even just the feel of the place. The crew was always happy to visit. Besides they came in handy for sheep shearing.

In fact David and N'dare had stayed for the last six months. Experiencing their first winter on the island. They loved it. Their yacht came every three months weather permitting. They got the mail and orders out on time. Babies or not. N'dare was a true agent and manager. She brooked no excuses when it came to business. The storefront in New York was selling items like mad. N'dare made sure it was kept stocked with the handmade items. Besides all that the Munroe's felt like true pioneers helping on the two farms. David actually enjoyed sheering sheep. He liked farming.

N'dare liked knitting. She and Maude were like two old friends from the start. They would sit for hours knitting any and everything. Baby Marie would sit in her crib sleeping while junior would be playing in the playpen the whole time. All were becoming very adapt at gardening thanks to the Munroe's. They loved being on the island it give them access and time with their grandchild. Now Logan junior sat on a newly three months pregnant Betsey's lap eating her chicken with his plate full of food. He had his dad's appetite.

Betsey had discovered her talent was kids. Junior and Marie adored her and she them. Betsey doted on them. She was a natural with children. She even taught junior and Marie their ABC's. The Howlett's knew who would be the homeschooler on the island for the kids. But right now Marie was on her mom's lap eating her chicken spilling her sauce all over her bib. Maude took no chances her child needed bibs. Marie's happy grin showing everyone she loved the chicken. The sauce covered chicken leg held firmly in her chubby hand. Her one breaking through tooth smile was infectious. Her parents, the crewmen and every one else had to laugh. Maude amazingly was pregnant again as well. Two months along.

Junior grinned at Marie. He was such a carbon copy of his dad he delighted his parents with his famous independent streak. He even wanted to chop wood with his dad and tend to the animals. He loved the greenhouse as well. Instead of helping mommy harvest though he just enjoyed eating the ripened fruit and even some raw vegetables. Corn, carrots, peaches and tangerines were his favorites. It made Logan beam and Ororo glow. Her son was adored for his friendly manner and willingness to help. Logan and she doted on him. They all loved each other. Logan held up Ororo's hand and kissed it.

She still blushed when her husband lavished affection on her. He ate her stuffed pizza still loving every bite. The whole table was enjoying the feast before them. David chowing down on the lamb gyros. He was trying to hold the pita bread together and get a large bite into the over stuffed sensation. Eating the Boston beans on the side. Maude made her gyros like her late mother did Halal with all the fixings. N'dare was eating an egg plant parmesan slider. She delighted in how great a cook her daughter was. She ate some fish too. The Salmon was cooked to perfection. The ship's doctor. Dr. Rand was enjoying the veal and some salmon. He had a plate full but was eating those two first then the sliders, barbeque and beans.

Warren was loving the barbeque ribs. It amazed him how well his wife could grill now. Mixed with Ororo's beans the taste was amazing to him. His wife's cooking had improved greatly since they'd moved here. He loved the sliders and gyros as well. His plate nearly overflowing with food. Maude was eating the stuffed pizza. She was savoring every bite. She had two sliders on her plate though. Macaroni salad and collard greens on the side.

Larry was devouring the macaroni and cheese, the roasted chicken, salmon and the collard greens. He couldn't talk for eating the wonderful food at this dinner. Marie was putting beans on a biscuit and putting her chicken inside before biting tiny pieces off of it. Mostly getting bread she was munching on. That prompted junior to mix his beans with the chicken on to a biscuit and eat it as a sandwich. Soon enough he had sauce running down the front of his shirt. Everyone laughed at his grinning sauce covered face. His mouth kept eating though. Little Marie sat attempting to eat the bite sized pieces of a slider her father now fed her. She was hopping on her mum's lap loving the taste of it. Ororo grinned. Marie was adorable. She would be a heartbreaker.

The crewmen who were a mixture of three men and women were all chowing down on their meals. Many were too busy eating and laughing to care how they looked. Their uniforms were at the Tillman's and all were dressed down in jeans, light pants or frocks made of Ororo's cotton material. Hair in ponytails or brushed back. Most had large napkins covering their fronts as they ate. This was a causal cook out and all on board the Babygirl loved them. It was always done whenever they came to stay for a visit. Baskets of food would be going back to the ship for those unable to come. It made their returns highly welcomed by their fellow mates.

The meal was greatly loved by everyone there. All of them happy and contented. Logan grinned. Two years earlier all he had was a rundown ship, a beer belly, a hairy face and more lonely nights drinking his blues away with some cold beers and a stogie. He hadn't known any happiness. All he knew then was anger, mistrust and a wasted life. Now he had family, a real home and real happiness as his son sat eating happily on his aunt Betsey's lap. Even adorable Marie sat on her mama's lap eating the macaroni and cheese that her father was feeding her. She like junior was grinning. The kids would get a kick out of Ro's sorbet. The crewmen were all smiles. Happy to be here. The rest of his family was glowing and all smiles as well.

Ororo smiled at Logan. They kissed as the table got loud with talking and laughter. Everyone including junior was enjoying the bounty before them. Jr. got so comfortable he laid back eating a rib on to Betsey's belly. Warren had to smirk. Now he was onto the gyros. He himself had gotten bigger since they'd moved here. His body was thicker and more muscled then ever before. He preferred this life to any of the globe hopping he and Betsey had done. He knew she preferred it here too. This was home. This was a life better then they could imagine. They were happy and healthy here. The crewmen and his follow doctor looked healthier as well. The good life made you so.

N'dare and David shared a kiss between bites. Something about this place just made them content. They enjoyed the island, their family and the way the peace came over them being here. The food and fresh air were wonderful to them. David found his body was stronger and leaner then he had been in years. N'dare found that with all the farm work, she did not need to do her yoga so often. Her body was pulling more muscles then she knew. Both felt content being on the island. For the Munroe's it was like a second honeymoon. They felt younger and more in love. Being here made them closer. This island held magic for them all.

Maude was holding back a giggle at Larry's need for lemonade as he was eating more salmon and beans. He snorted at her fighting a bite of stringy mozzarella cheese on her fork. Maude was trying to twirl it so she could get her bite. Marie was trying to see if she could grab it. Logan laughed at them all and Ororo joined him. Finally Marie gave up and ate one of her mom's sliders instead. Using both her pudgy hands to gasp it and bring it to her mouth. Both her parents laughed as their baby girl bite into the slider. The entire table was like a feast of days of old. It was heart warming to see so many happy and contented people. They all were in a state of euphoria This was an island of Happiness. Music from the Mp3 player from those years back played out Stevie Wonder's 'Overjoyed'. Ororo smiled at her husband. He smiled back.

Logan and Ororo knew this was their happiness. To be together with the one's they loved. They may have been stranded on this island but this was where they found true happiness with each other. They smiled as they parted from another kiss. This was the life. Watching the smiles that played upon all the faces around them at the table. One wonderful son and another baby on the way. They knew fate had stranded them for a reason. That tour was the beginning of a better life for both. They grinned back at their extended family.

They went back to their plates. Logan eating one of his wife's amazing sliders. Ororo eating a forkful of her stuffed pizza and some of Maude's amazing Veal parmesan. Then both began eating the lamb gyros smiling at the wonderful favors that exploded in their mouths. Maude was a kitchen wizard too. Not to mention N'dare and a few of the crewmembers who burned in the kitchen. Ororo raised her juice filled glass to all at the table. Everyone smiled raising their own.

"To life. To Love. To family and great tasting food!" All at the table saluted her.

Logan leaned over and kissed Ororo soundly on her lips. She grinned as he did. They loved their life. Both were enjoying the wonderful food. This wonderful life and an island that had brought them and their extended family together. This was truly a paradise called Happiness.


End file.
